


ヒースの樂園（らくえん）

by whitepirate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Summary: 荒野的乐园。2089年，蝎收养了一个养子。
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ヒースの樂園（らくえん）

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同纯属巧合。
> 
> 本文写于2006年。  
> 互联网平台有起有落，很多事或许已经难以寻找最初的踪迹。  
> 这是一篇对我来说很特殊的小说，我今年（2020年）重看时，觉得很有意思，于是就此分享给未来的读者。  
> 不作章节分段，以便下载电子书。

拟南芥 Arabidopsis thaliana (L.) Heynh.  
二年生草本。  
茎直立。基生叶莲座状，有柄，具叉状毛。  
花白色。角果线形。种子萌发需要光照。  
第一个揭示基因组的高等植物。  
属于十字花科。

2089年。

#1 Artificial Heaven  
人工的天堂。  
电话铃声。空荡荡的卧室里，电话铃声一遍一遍地响。  
响过五声，电话里出现了一个富有磁性的男声：“您好，我是蝎子，我现在不在家，有事请留言。”  
电话那一头响起一个尖细的女声，用熟练的英文说道：“大人，我这里来了一个新人，也许合您的口味。”  
名叫蝎子的男子从浴室出来，擦着头看着卧室里的电话机。  
他的脸上没有一个客人应该有的行为，或是微笑，或是不由自主地开始自慰。都没有。  
这个酒吧有全国最棒也最贵的迷幻药，也有全国最漂亮的男娈。它的主人是一个日本女人。它的招牌上写着它的日文名字，作为一个古老民族存在的证明。很多客人并不知道这个名字到底是什么意思，只是奇怪为什么主人是日本女人，而不是日本男人。但一个受欢迎的客人是不会问那么多无关紧要的问题的。他要做的只是掏钱，必要的时候把货物带回家去。蝎子就是这样一个客人。他看起来十分年轻而漂亮，没有人知道他的真实身份，他坐在吧台旁边的时候会有人前来搭讪并提出过夜的价格，而这时那个平素不会出现的日本女人则会出面挡架。  
但最初并非如此。他刚踏入这个酒吧的时候，吧主就上来告诉他，这里外来男娈禁入。旁边还有中年男人说：“妈妈桑，这么漂亮的小伙子就算了吧，我带他回去好好调教调教。”蝎子并不加以理会，而是直勾勾地看着那个女人纯黑色的眼睛，微微笑着说道：“我是买主哦。”  
他接着提出一连串非常苛刻的要求：  
年龄要在16岁以下，睫毛要长，头发要长过背部，要足够漂亮，一定是能让你舍不得卖的那种人。  
他要的根本就不是这个酒吧里会出现的人。  
女人有些吃惊，但很快就变成一贯的表情：“我会为你找这样的人的，但是你必须支付定金。像你这样苛刻的要求，你也知道，要完全满足是几乎不可能的。”  
“这个我当然明白，多少钱我都付得起。”蝎子继续微笑着，但是睁大的眼睛里透出残忍的神色，“但是你要把我的每一条要求牢记在心，除非你不希望赚更多的钱。”  
所有看客都被他的盛气凌人惊得默不作声。  
蝎子完全没有在意周围气氛的变化。他似乎十分习惯甚至享受这样一切为他屈服的气氛。他从牛仔裤的后袋里摸出一张卡，插到吧台上的信用卡插口上，输入一串数字。女人戴的眼镜上出现了蝎子的资料以及他输入的金额。  
“你看到的是我的电话号码，请你也一定记住。”蝎子露齿微笑，表现出甜美的一面，却时刻透露出不屑：“你知道应该怎么做。”然后跳下吧台的椅子。  
那个叫纲手的日本女人在这一天认识了她这一生中遇到所有客人中最离奇，也是最富有的男子。所能看到的资料全部是伪造的，但是足够令那个女人脸上青一阵白一阵。在她想要开口道歉的间隙，这个男人已经甩了门离去。  
漂亮的男人，身高一米七七左右，估计年龄一般为24岁，瞳色浅灰，接近白色，柔软的淡金色头发很容易被风吹乱。  
他的身份是国家御用预言师。在这个没有奇迹的世界，预知未来虽然被划分为非科学产物，却被国会视为珍宝。  
几乎没有人见过他的真面目，或者说见过他真面目的人不会知道他的身份。  
他的资料被锁在国家档案室，属绝密级别。  
只有那些消息最灵通的人知道他有一个伪造的姓名是“蝎子”，可依然没有一个人敢叫他的这个名字。  
他的第一个货物对他说，你的漂亮令人绝望。那是他最后对告别他的话，他离开他家后不久就被人杀害。  
女人打电话来抱怨说那个人是店里的王牌，他的死会造成很大的损失。  
蝎子说：“你也知道把人送到我这里是很不安全的。你的损失我可以补偿你，但是你要用这些货色蒙混过关的话，你知道你会有什么结果。”  
女人发出为难的声音。  
“时间没有限制，只要你帮我找。”蝎子说道，“我知道，在找人方面，你是专家。”  
“也正因为如此，你不会死。”蝎子在说这句话之前，摁掉了电话。  
女人始终没有说话。她放下了听筒，确认了一件事：对方把自己的底摸得十分清楚。但要命的是自己对他一无所知。也许他要的只是一个可以带回家玩弄的纯真男孩，也可能是一个调情高手。他虽然在外型上做了严苛的规定，但是并没有对这些细节进行描述。“舍不得卖”到底是什么意思？执掌着全国最大的同性恋酒吧，连政府都让三分的纲手见过无数男妓，从来见过这样的人。大部分男妓都多少有些自恋与被虐狂，都无法让纲手产生除了金钱交易以外的想法。即使有特立独行的人，十有八九都是生计所迫。  
这令纲手非常苦恼。像他这样出手阔绰的客人，是绝对不能怠慢的。但他又如此神秘，并不像那些常客那样可以琢磨。纲手自认遇到了至今为止最棘手的交易，即使是精通心理学的她，似乎也完全不知道蝎子要的到底是什么。  
三个月后，女人再次打了蝎子的电话，但是蝎子没有接，他正从浴室中走出，听着那个女人的声音在房间中回荡。  
蝎子在十一点零四分准时到达酒吧，坐在吧台旁边等人来领他去包厢。来领他的是吧主，她十分乐意亲自为他带路。  
这条路很长，客人必须蒙着眼睛走。路上，女人说，那个男孩子……  
蝎子通过这个女人的介绍，在那条前往包厢的长路尽头，遇到了迪达拉。  
令人惊异的是，他符合蝎子所提出的所有要求。不同于第一个货物，迪达拉的头发仿佛自出生起从未剪过一般，长得几乎要开叉。至于第一个，显然是为了应付蝎子而特意去养了长发--刚刚盖过背而已，并且十分毛糙，拥有者显然没有适应长发的生活。从手法上也可看出是一个熟手，显然不符合“舍不得卖”的标准。  
眼前的少年拥有纯净的血统，头发是不含任何杂质的金色，眼睛如下午两点的天空一般纯正的蓝。眼角微微地吊起，似乎是个调皮的孩子。  
但是蝎子在进入包厢的那一刻，依然发出了一声不易发觉的叹息。  
他们面对面坐在咖啡色的真皮沙发上。四周的墙壁全是隔音材质，吧主在对待特殊客人时十分的周到。也许大部分阔绰的客人都非常迫不及待，蝎子想。  
女人踏着碎步退了出去。  
蝎子第二次来这个包厢，他不自觉地多看了几眼墙上挂着的浮雕作品——智天使。  
还以为会是黑发。蝎子坐到了迪达拉的对面，心里对这个货物有些轻微的不满。  
他看起来非常心不在焉，这让迪达拉松了一口气。  
“刚才，我的右眼皮跳得很厉害。”迪达拉看着蝎子，主动说了两人之间的第一句话，他的声音非常稚嫩，可见还是个未发育的小男孩，“我还以为会是一个……”  
“肌肉结实，力大无比并且有暴力倾向的男人，或者是一个肥胖的阔佬？”蝎子打断他，偏过头看着他的眼睛，咯咯地笑着说道，“没错，如果是后者，一般有有虐待欲。”  
“再者，万一厄运连连，他看上了你，把你带走，估计你这辈子都完了。”蝎子毫不留情地说道。  
“毕竟是第一次做这种事啊。”迪达拉深深地吸了一口气，放松下来，“不过，如果那些人乐意出钱，我倒不介意被他带回去。”  
“被折磨死也没有关系？”蝎子有些好奇。对这个金发碧眼的货物，他突然有了一些非常的兴趣。  
“没有关系。”迪达拉坚定地说。  
蝎子沉默了一会儿，一直盯着迪达拉的眼睛看。  
迪达拉有些不自然，习惯性地抬起右手抚平额前的刘海。那个时候是夏天，他穿着白色的衬衫和纯棉中裤，裤子的边缘上用黑体写着“life is junk”。  
蝎子的眼睛在他的手臂上停顿了一下，问道：“喜欢抽烟？”  
迪达拉摇了摇头，把手从额头上放了下来。  
“酒呢？”  
迪达拉还是摇了摇头。  
“那手上的伤是怎么回事？”蝎子指着迪达拉的手臂说。  
“这里吗？”迪达拉抬起手肘，一道微微凸起的伤疤从他的手腕一直延伸到肘关节。很长，没有间断，但和一般的刀伤又有所不同。  
“以前用铁片弄的。”他说。  
“是客人虐待？”蝎子问道。  
“不是，是开始干这行以前，自己弄的。”迪达拉抚摸着那道伤疤，说。  
“为什么？”蝎子似乎对提问上了瘾。  
迪达拉抬起头看着蝎子的眼睛，犹豫了一下，说道：“因为那时候总是听见轰鸣声，像是……无线电波突然没信号的那种声音，还有很多很多笑声。”他低下头去，不看蝎子的眼睛，“非常难受，就用铁片划手臂，耳朵里的响声就会突然听不见了。”  
“是因为注意力集中到手臂上了吧。”蝎子说，“痛的感觉会占据人的思维。”  
迪达拉摇了摇头：“不是，我感觉不到痛，只是觉得流血很有意思，划的时候铁片割开皮肤的感觉很特别，所以我割的很慢。”  
[迪达拉的好奇心有时是残酷的。]  
之后蝎子若有所思地摸着下巴看了一会儿迪达拉不断抚摸伤疤的手指，站了起来，开始研究墙上的浮雕。  
他的行为让迪达拉百思不得其解。妈妈桑在领他进入那个房间的时候说过："你一旦进入那里，就意味着大生意的开始，你必须好好表现，主动一点没有关系。"但他还是不习惯。他的原则是绝对不首先行动，一直是如此。他总是在主动说话的时候听见奇怪的声音，所他尽量避免。这一次的情况已经十分反常。  
迪达拉只好呆坐着，看着蝎子的背影。蝎子穿了一件被重设计过的衬衫短袖，背面有一个巨大的海盗标志。这样的骷髅总是出现在毒药的瓶子上，竟让迪达拉觉得十分漂亮。  
但他没多余的功夫理会那些，他在想这个买主是否对自己满意，他也不知道这个买主到底怎样有钱。他的心中“不被接受”的感觉占了上风，但他也对此无能为力。  
他觉得自己应该立刻起身走掉，但显然妈妈桑不会准许他这么做。  
“这个浮雕让我想起贝尼尼。”蝎子轻轻地说着，并没有说给任何特别的人听，“虽然后人总认为他的作品太过模式化，但始终非常地漂亮，那应该是巴洛克的颠峰吧，但是最后历史还是遗弃了他们。没想到这个时代还会有这种浮雕……”  
迪达拉不知道应该怎样回答他。他知道那个男人希望他能够说一些符合情景的话，但是他说不出来。他所做的只是看着那个男人的背影。  
他的回答是一个别扭的反问句：“还在考虑吗？难道还没有考虑好吗？”  
蝎子摇了摇头，还是背对着迪达拉。  
“我……在想一个理由。”他说道，声音还是很轻，迪达拉努力地听着，耳朵里却出现了响亮的轰鸣。  
他什么都听不见，但是他知道蝎子在回答他。  
他想让蝎子再说一遍，蝎子却慢慢地转过头来，看着迪达拉，问道：“你叫迪达拉是吧……今年十二岁？”  
“是的。”迪达拉说，“……先生怎么知道？”  
“恩，不要用‘先生’，听起来十分刺耳。”蝎子做了一个掏耳朵的动作，慢慢地回答道，“名字是外面那个女人说的，至于年龄，我只是感觉你还很小。理由我还是没有想到，但是决定把你带回去。”  
他走到门口按下了铃，对随即赶来的纲手说道，“我很满意。”他加重了“很”字的读音。  
迪达拉一惊，突然有一种非常奇妙的感觉，仿佛自己是刚刚被上帝选中的幸运儿，他告诉自己，接下去的日子绝对不会像以前那样了。  
怎么样呢？他试图回忆着。但看着那个男人的背影，已经完全想不起来了，他的脑海里填满了未来的样子。  
“您打算现在就带他走吗？”女人搓了搓手，有些犹豫。  
“是的，你有什么疑虑么？”他停顿了一下。“啊！”他说，“对不起，我忘记了。”说完他从裤子后袋里捞出支票本，撕下一张递给女人说：“虽然这东西有点老土，不过很好用。你自己填吧。不过，中介的费用与货物的价格，业内似乎有很严格的规定哦。”  
女人没有再说什么。虽然客人身材并不十分高大强壮，但他的气势却总是压倒性的。这并不仅仅与他的身份有关。无论神情与语调再怎样温和，他的立场绝对不会动摇，这就是蝎子。  
他微微一笑，说道：“你下次不需要给我视觉障碍头盔了，你知道我已经熟悉了这里。我会带他从另一个出口离开的。不过，我想，应该不会有下一次。”  
女人有些为难，但还是点点头，接下了蝎子递过来的支票，弯下腰朝大步离去的蝎子鞠了一躬。迪达拉紧紧地跟着蝎子，回过头看了一眼那个女人。  
“看那个女人的意思，你很贵呢。”蝎子开着车，对坐在一旁的迪达拉说，“你为什么出来卖淫？该不会是为了给濒死的父母治病吧，或者为了供弟弟妹妹读书之类的伟大的理由。”他的跑车从外观看来是2079年保时捷最后一款半自动跑车，保持有方向盘的特征却没有轮胎，全黑色，名字是“Uranus”，天王星，太阳系中自转方式最离奇的行星。  
“我没有亲人。”迪达拉的眼睛看着路旁飞驰的风景，回答说。他似乎已经习惯于回答这样的问题了。  
蝎子没有追问下去，也许他觉得没有必要和这样的人培养太多的感情。  
“你的跑车是黑色的……”迪达拉漫不经心地说，“我以前在大街上看到的跑车都是红色的或者黄色的。”  
“那样比较显眼，”蝎子说道，“会比较有存在的感觉。”  
“不仅如此，现在的车基本都是全自动的，我这辆老古董却要手动掌握方向盘呢。但速度可绝对不输那些新货的。”  
“改造过？”  
“是的。”  
两人之后很长时间没有说话。从酒吧出来到蝎子的家需要很长时间，虽然蝎子上了高速公路，并且把速度提得相当高。在如此高速的行驶状态下，需要极强的动态视力与反应能力配合才能保证不撞上什么东西，这种刺激程度不是赛车游戏能够达到的。在路上行驶的车辆大部分都是电脑操作，时速接近每小时270公里。  
“你叫什么名字？”迪达拉突然转过头来问道，“我还不知道。”  
蝎子快速地瞟了一眼迪达拉，他不易察觉地笑了起来。那个叫纲手的显然有十分的职业素养。  
“Jade。”蝎子说道，眼神渐渐有了变化，车子开进一个长长的弯道，他整个人都倾斜过来，迪达拉清楚地看着他的侧脸。  
蝎子继续说：“记住，以后无论别人叫我什么，这个名字是不会改变的。但是，你不能这么叫我。”  
“那我叫你什么？”  
“随你。”  
“那样啊……”迪达拉抬起头，看着和跑车的颜色一样漆黑的天空，路灯在他的脸上划过一道又一道白色的光。他在努力思考可以使用的名字。  
“你比我大很多吗？”他突然问道。  
蝎子微微一笑，回答说：“那是当然的。”  
“那就叫大叔。”迪达拉说。  
蝎子微笑的眼睛里闪过一些东西，没有人抓住。  
迪达拉是一个来历不明的小孩。  
纲手的酒吧在招牌酒保被杀后很久都没有办法正常营业。这还是其次的，找不到蝎子要的人，才令纲手心力交瘁。  
一天，绝带来了一个小男孩，十二岁。头发纯金色，长过背部，眼睛纯蓝。作为纲手最好的驯养师，绝十分为难地说，那个孩子很漂亮，但是几乎没有接受什么训练。  
绝遇到迪达拉是在某一天的下午。绝看见他穿得破破烂烂靠着路边的垃圾桶以一个非常难看的姿势睡觉，突然动了难得的恻隐之心，向他扔了几枚硬币，没想到那孩子马上就醒来了，仿佛对钱币的声音非常敏感似的。绝后来想起来，这种突然产生的怜悯，也许就是所谓的宿命。  
当时，那个孩子飞快地从地上拣起了那些硬币扔进口袋，然后继续以刚才那难看的姿势睡觉，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
绝看呆了。他不由地仔细地看着那个孩子，他想，他的头发应该非常长，都被他小心地穿进外套里了。他发现如果把脸上的灰尘油渍抹干净，那一定是一张漂亮的脸蛋。  
他的职业素养让他走向那个孩子，弯下腰问：“小弟弟，你想赚大钱吗？”绝想起以前纲手说他的职业素养让他看起来像极了人口贩子。  
他自嘲地想，难道让他去问那些孩子：“你们愿意卖淫吗？卖淫可以赚大钱。”或者像历史上那个疯狂的同性恋酒吧那样直接玩绑架？他自认还算个守法公民，最重要的是，他没有那么大的权利。他知道如果没有纲手罩着他，他根本活不到今天。  
就在他走神的时候，这个孩子刷一下抬起头，看着他的眼睛说：“当然，无论什么事情我都愿意做。”  
他就是迪达拉。从口音看，应该来自本国的边境，可无论怎样问他，他都不愿意说出自己到底是怎样的家境。  
那没有关系，纲手想。  
“从现在开始，你就是属于这里的人了，我要把你卖给谁，你都不能反抗。”纲手弯下腰，看着他的眼睛认真地对他说。  
迪达拉清澈的眼睛里没有一丝退让，纲手却觉得心里有些发毛。  
一个孩子，已经知道什么时候应该讲话，什么时候应该闭嘴。明明面容像天使，为什么会表现出如此深的城府来呢？  
她站起身子，从高处看着这个漂亮的男孩子。非常漂亮，没有一点瑕疵，只要严加管教，一定会成为新的王牌。  
她突然一哆嗦，终于意识到蝎子所说的“舍不得卖”的意义。  
一定就是这样的孩子。  
在一个月后，她把迪达拉带给了蝎子。期间，她也只让迪达拉接过几个熟客，每个都对那个女人说，很不满意。  
他们十分失望地说，看起来很漂亮，但是感官迟钝。“他仿佛感觉不到痛苦。”他们说。  
纲手微笑着赔礼回答，那就不收钱了。  
她突然明白，舍不得卖，并不意味着受客人欢迎，而纯粹是主人自己的看法。  
蝎子开车开了很久很久，迪达拉觉得这是自己一生中经历的最长的旅途。他后来学会开车的时候觉得要连续三个小时握着方向盘盯着前方看是一件非常困难的事情，但是当时的蝎子丝毫没有一点疲劳。蝎子身上很多无法理解的东西，从一开始就被迪达拉整个忽略掉了。那只是一个存在在那里，要把他带向未来的人。对他来说，没有任何别的意义。  
这场旅行接近尾声时，蝎子突然放慢了速度。他驶入了市郊的一个政府保护的社区。  
那个社区的入口是一个很高很高的电子检查装置，蝎子对迪达拉说：“迪达拉，转过头去看看右面检查装置上那个红色的平面灯。”  
迪达拉按照蝎子说的那么做了，问道：“怎么了？”  
蝎子说：“好，现在这个社区的电子防暴系统已经认识你了，只要在这个区域内，你就是绝对安全的。”  
迪达拉“噢”了一声，故意拖得很长，很不情愿的样子。  
蝎子看到这个总是装得很成熟的小男孩难得表现出的孩子气，笑了，用空姐的口吻俏皮地说：“女士们先生们，感谢您乘坐第九百零七次航班，我们已经到达目的地政府特别管辖区——人工的天堂。”

#2 Transparent Ceiling  
透明的天花板  
迪达拉第二天到了十二点四十七分才醒来。外面天气很热，嵌在墙壁里的自动制冷设备的声音轻得像呼吸。  
蝎子给他的房间有一面墙是落地窗，被白色的窗帘遮得严严实实。从窗帘的缝隙里射入的阳光撒在檀木地板上，亮得刺眼。  
他觉得头很痛，回忆着昨晚发生的事情，他记得那个男人把自己带到了这个别墅，然后指着自己现在躺的这个房间说，以后你就住在这里吧。要什么东西到隔壁来找我，不过一般的必需品这个房间里都全了。然后他就走了。什么事情都没有发生。  
这个男人在这个区域里的行为与外界的有很大差别，对那个女人的态度，和昨晚说的话，像是两个人。  
确实很奇怪。他这样想着，觉得自己头痛可能是因为一次性睡得太久了。虽然平时每天都在睡觉，除了睡觉还是睡觉，但从来没有进入深度睡眠状态过。他甚至为自己能完整地睡上十一个多小时感到不可思议。睡了那么久，头痛也是当然的吧。  
他从床上爬起来，蓬乱着头发去上厕所。他突然意识到自己完全不知道厕所在哪里。  
他离开房间，房间外面有一条很宽敞的走廊，走廊的围栏轻微积了一些灰尘，才见得出是曾流行一时的无感玻璃。走廊中间楼梯向上和向下延伸，上面迪达拉看不见，但他看见下面就是客厅。客厅的地板换成了灰白色大理石，却干净得反射出太阳的光芒。  
客厅里什么摆设都没有。他走了两步，就听见蝎子的脚步声从一楼的角落里传出来。  
看来这个房子只有他们两个人。  
“起来了吗？”蝎子站在一楼，抬起头看着迪达拉说，“睡得怎样？”这里不得不说，蝎子当时其实很想向迪达拉炫耀一下，他给自己家的自动制冷设备安装了全智能强力安眠程序，对神经衰弱的人很有好处。  
迪达拉机械地点点头，然后问道：“请问……厕所在哪里？”  
蝎子一愣，说：“我忘记跟你说了，你径直往前走，走廊的尽头就是。”  
迪达拉机械地按蝎子所说的跑了过去，蝎子看着他，突然说道：“你没有穿拖鞋？”  
迪达拉突然停下来看了一下自己的脚，然后抬起头说：“是的。”  
蝎子沿着楼梯走上来：“你等一下，不穿拖鞋在浴室里会摔跤的。”他飞快地走到楼梯下面的鞋柜边，找出一双拖鞋来，准确地扔到二楼迪达拉的脚边。  
迪达拉说了声“谢谢”，然后踹上拖鞋又跑着过去。  
蝎子叹了口气，说：“小孩子就是小孩子。”  
之后，蝎子发现这个叫迪达拉的孩子几乎什么都不知道。他甚至不知道抽水马桶怎么用。  
他唯一比较了解的东西似乎是汽车，但是他也不知道怎么开。  
蝎子有一种活见鬼的感觉。  
吃午饭的时候，迪达拉突然问：“蝎子，你昨天说的理由，是什么理由？”  
“这个嘛……”蝎子给吐司抹着果酱，漫不经心地说道，“我那时候在找一个理由，可以不用和你做爱，就能把你带走。”  
“为什么？”迪达拉问。  
蝎子看着他的眼睛，舔了一下粘着果酱的刀，说道：“我对未成年人没有兴趣，但是我对你很有兴趣。”  
“我？本人？”迪达拉觉得不可思议。  
蝎子点点头。  
“我已经很多年没有和人一起生活了，想找一个可爱的人试试看。”  
“这个理由编得很烂。”迪达拉毫不客气地说道。  
“啊，是呢。”蝎子不可置否。  
“那我走了。”迪达拉真的站了起来。  
“但，即使我找不到理由，你也走不掉了。”蝎子笑了，仿佛是嘲笑，“从这个区域擅自出去的人，都被杀掉了。”  
“你恐吓我。”迪达拉有时候真不像一个十二岁的孩子。  
“恩，你可以试试看。”蝎子把将烤好的鱼肉切下一块，塞进嘴里咀嚼着，毫不在意地说。吃东西的时候讲话最容易给人这种感觉。  
迪达拉是斗不过蝎子的。于是他赌气坐了下来，僵直着身体什么都不吃。  
“你还是吃一点吧，我觉得你看起来实在太瘦了。”蝎子说。  
“你很鸡婆耶！”迪达拉几乎是吼着说出来的。  
“我说，不要那么难过，我觉得你对做爱的兴趣是在于赚钱，是不是？”蝎子把鱼刺慢慢地吐了出来，举着叉子说道，“不过，我看纲手那女人给你的钱，还不够买这套餐具。”  
迪达拉的眼睛立刻放出光来。  
“跟我生活也没什么坏处，你想干什么都随你。”蝎子放下叉子，站起身，顺便抹了一下嘴巴。  
“我吃好了，你加油哦。”说完，他就走了。  
通过这件事，迪达拉对蝎子的态度产生了根本性的变化。他再次恢复到了正常的状态，正是他成天在大街上的垃圾桶旁边睡觉时的状态，一种完全与世隔绝的状态。耳朵里不断出现的声音，能把他从这个世界里分离出去。  
虽然身边多出了一个人让他有些不适，但他已决定将这个人忽视掉了。  
那天下午来了一个穿着制服的男人，他一进门就脱下帽子。他十分礼貌地询问有关迪达拉的事情。  
蝎子对他说，这个孩子是他领养的，他以后会长期住在这里。  
男人没有多余的话，眼神也没有多余的。他十分尽责地让蝎子填写了一份入住成员申请表，顺便填写了户籍申请表。  
迪达拉那时还不懂户籍这些东西，他正在厨房里啃着苹果看一本放在厨房的餐桌下面的《甜品大全（全插图版）》，穿过厨房的门缝看着外面这个站得毕恭毕敬的男公务员。  
他看到蝎子转过来向他招招手，他就提着书和苹果走了过去。  
蝎子把一个指纹记录仪递到他面前，拿走了他手上那本《甜品大全》，说：“迪达拉，把右手放上去。”  
迪达拉照做了。指纹记录仪的指示灯显示红色，正在扫描。  
然后听见“嘀”的一声，红色变成了绿色。  
蝎子说：“好了。”  
他转向男公务员，与他礼貌地握了一下手，说：“谢谢。”  
男公务员向他鞠了一躬，走了。  
蝎子低下头对迪达拉笑着说道：“以后，你就是有身份的人了。”  
迪达拉问道：“什么意思？”  
蝎子偏着头回答：“迪达拉，男，12岁， 2077年7月15日出生，B型血，巨蟹座。”他把蝎子推到三楼走廊，一边说道，“出生地是惊泽，我估计的。”  
“就这样，除了你的年龄和性别，其他的所有资料我都帮你杜撰了。”他说。  
“这就是身份的意思？”迪达拉仰着脸看着蝎子的眼睛。  
“是的——往前看，走路的时候要看着路。”蝎子说，“总之，身份只是一种让别人知道的东西，没什么关系，自己知道自己是什么就行了。连名字，也不是那么重要的东西。”  
“对了，你的姓是什么？”蝎子问道，“我一直不知道，反正以后你的户籍在我之下，我就让你跟了我现在的姓。”  
“你不是说无关紧要的吗。”迪达拉说。  
“啊，那是。不想说就算了。”  
这个别墅的三楼是顶楼。顶楼没有窗户，天花板是全透明的。和无感玻璃不同，这种玻璃的材质可以完全反射紫外线，还能进行自我清洗和调节阳光穿透率，据说造价很高。  
迪达拉仿佛想起了什么，这个房子从外面看不就是全透明的了么？  
蝎子仿佛知道他想问什么：“这里每一个房间的窗户，都有虚拟外部景观的效果，从外面看，这幢别墅和那种难看的量产型普通别墅没什么两样。”  
“关键还是坐在里面的感觉啊！外观和姓名一样不重要。以后你如果要看书的话，就到这里来吧。”他把《甜品大全》塞到迪达拉的手里，然后走向角落里的唱片机，“这里还放着这种最古老的音响，虽然用起来很麻烦，不过以后你有兴趣也可以试一下，效果很实在。”说完，他从唱片架上抽了一张密纹唱片下来，小心地放到唱机上，用毛刷刷去唱针上的灰尘，慢慢拖到唱片上。  
迪达拉看着他的一系列动作，只觉得蝎子简直比他妈妈还烦。迪达拉这样想着就觉得很难过，他的妈妈已经死去很久了。  
是他八九岁的时候突然死的，一点征兆都没有。他妈妈很老，他也不知道自己是不是妈妈亲生的，他仿佛从出生起就没了爸爸。他总是听见妈妈唠叨个不停，不准这个不准那个，要这样要那样，完全把他当成一个贵族来教。可他们生活在那么穷困的地方，医疗条件差得连流感都不太治得好。妈妈死的时候，她让迪达拉来这个城市，没等说原因就咽掉了最后一口气。如今迪达拉到了这个城市三四年，还是把妈妈教的所有东西都忘光了，只省下对那种语言的记忆，有时竟会成为被怜悯的原因。  
真是，太可笑了。  
离开家乡之后，就经常出现耳鸣的状况了。  
迪达拉出神地想这些的时候，他坐在躺椅上，透过玻璃盯着天空中流过的浮云发呆。耳朵边竟然没有轰鸣，不可思议。  
“想哭了？还是想睡了？”他听见谁说话，应该是蝎子，但是他支起身子，没有人在。右手手臂上的伤疤轻微地疼了起来。  
唱机放着一首曲子，哀伤得不行，仔细一听却是催眠曲。  
迪达拉闭上眼睛，脑海里的催眠曲渐渐变成安魂曲，妈妈葬礼上响的歌。他狂轰烂炸的耳鸣经常让他产生这样的幻觉。但这一次，却不是耳鸣造成的。绝对不是。  
迪达拉举起手臂擦眼睛。  
蝎子开始像妈妈一样督促迪达拉学会照顾自己。连头发都不会照顾的这个孩子到底是怎样养出那么长的头发的这个问题已经成了紊绕在蝎子心头的最大疑问。但也因为如此，迪达拉的发质相当不好。  
他敦促他每天早晚都要刷牙，否则牙齿要烂光。迪达拉不信，蝎子就去地下室找书来给他看，结果迪达拉一看就入了迷，后来他每天做的事情就是不停地看书，还是全图画的那种，因为他看不懂英文。这对蝎子来说是一件再好不过的事情，讨厌解释的他在与人交谈时总是希望对方能够对他心神领会，否则根本无须多言。对于小孩子，他厌恶解释的天性也依然没有改变。他只是喜欢面对一件事，然后解决。在他看来，一切具体的描述最好用书本对照，那些写书的人喜欢将事情解释阐述清楚直白，甚至罗嗦。简单来说，他并不是一个喜欢与人交往的人，只有在必要的时候，他会表现出他擅长交际的一面，但了解这一点的也仅限那些能够欣赏他博学的幽默的人。  
那些书在当时也可算是古董了。蝎子的家里没有阅读机，蝎子不需要那种东西。蝎子能给迪达拉看的也只有书。很多很多书，蝎子的地下室里，用抽气机调节湿度来保存数以万记的书籍。  
也不知道是蝎子的监督有效果还是书籍的教导有方，迪达拉的生活渐渐变得十分有规律，即使周末蝎子例行公事不在家，迪达拉依然可以按照蝎子说的：小便，洗脸，刷牙，梳头，然后到一楼的厨房里找东西吃。他慢慢地知道冰箱这种东西的神奇之处，在于液体状的东西放进去，出来的东西会是固体状的。不仅如此，只要在冰箱的控制版上作一点调节，新鲜的苹果放进去很久很久也不会烂，酸奶放在冰箱可以保存上好几年。还好他对做实验这样的事情没什么太大的兴趣，否则蝎子就要去修理一只已经十多年没有用的室内清洁机器人了。然后他就看一整天的书，看到蝎子回家。  
他每天都在以非常惊人的记忆力摄取着知识，他觉得一切都非常有趣。这种好奇心让蝎子认为，这个孩子的心理年龄应该九岁不到。  
这个时候，蝎子发现，迪达拉是个缺乏笑容的孩子，但是日语与金钱，能够使他露出笑容。这个如同白纸一样的孩子，已经被世界所同化，以自己幼稚的价值观来对待一切——他对许多事还一无所知，却以为自己什么都懂了。。  
但他有十足的把握，可以把迪达拉变成另外一个样子，一个区别于世人的样子。  
他的观念中，书籍是一种可以洗礼人的东西，宗教是同时可以给人自由与桎梏的东西，而情感，是可能毁灭一个人，但也可能将一个人推向世界的颠峰的东西。  
迪达拉自觉地开始进入了那个蝎子所认为的最好的培养世界观与人生观的空间里，而到底最终结果如何，还是要看迪达拉自己了。  
有一个星期天，蝎子回来的时候带了一个身体滚圆的男人进来，他向迪达拉介绍说，这个人是阿飞，也就是迪达拉的家庭教师。  
迪达拉奇怪地问：“我要家庭教师做什么？”  
蝎子说：“我要离开一个星期，这个人负责照顾你，顺便教教你识字。我知道你懂一门方言，这个人也懂。这样交流的障碍会少一点，我觉得。”他指指身旁的阿飞。  
阿飞向迪达拉礼貌地鞠了一躬，说道：“はじめまして。わたしは飛（と）です。どうぞ よろしく。”[初次见面，我叫飞。请多关照。]  
迪达拉一听，马上就高兴了起来，回礼道：“わたしはテイダラ。よろしく お願（ねが）いします。”[我叫迪达拉，请多指教。]马上就把蝎子要离开一个星期的事情忘在脑后了。  
蝎子产生了一种非常失望的感觉。  
也许看到自己的孩子非常没有良心时，作父母的都会有这样的感觉吧。  
蝎子的脑海里出现了另外一个人，但是，他很快把那个幻影驱逐出境。这世上总是有那么一些人，因为内心痛苦不堪，所以要不停地伤害别人，来安慰自己。他们是懦夫。其实最后每个人都受了伤，但是他还以为他把自己保护得很好。因为一个懦弱的人能伤害的人，也只有那些爱着自己的人。  
迪达拉还是个孩子。他又怎么会懂呢。

#3 The Two Sides of a River  
河流的两岸  
蝎子开着他的黑色Uranus开入了首都艾瑟雷特的正中心，国家政治心脏。他的身旁多了一个小男孩，金色头发，碧绿的眼睛。  
蝎子在穿过入口的时候通过无线电对讲机对门卫说：  
“这个孩子叫迪达拉，我的养子。”  
门卫在电波的那一头会心一笑。  
在阿飞领着迪达拉把“人工的天堂”转了个底朝天之后，迪达拉死活都要到外面去看看。号称最安全区域的人工的天堂，也因为其过分的严肃性而显得极无聊。  
于是这个星期天，蝎子带着迪达拉去了他工作的地方。  
那天天气转凉，迪达拉穿着蝎子的纯白色外套，大得接近他的膝盖。可蝎子却只穿了一件衬衫。  
他和他并肩坐在一个空旷的大厅里，除了清洁地板的机器人以外，看不到别的活动的物体。  
“没有别的好玩的地方吗？”迪达拉嘟着嘴，小声地说道。他在小孩与大人之间转变得非常迅速。  
但蝎子知道这样落差巨大的转变也只在他面前表现。阿飞作证。  
蝎子摇了摇头，说：“没有，不仅如此，你要呆在大厅里不要乱跑，否则会迷路的。”  
“这里是迷宫吗？”迪达拉问道。  
“差不多。”蝎子点了点头。他心里十分清楚，迪达拉是绝对不会按照他所说的那样“不到处乱跑”的。  
“带了什么书过来吗？”蝎子问。  
“《美学》的下册。”迪达拉从巨大的上衣口袋里掏出一本书来。  
蝎子皱起了眉。  
“说实话，我有时候也觉得我那个地下室里的书有不少实在老得可以扔掉，这本书就属于那堆可以扔掉的书的范畴。”  
他抬头看了看大厅墙上的电子钟，站了起来。时间到了，他应该去工作了。  
“可是，”迪达拉笑着抬起头看着蝎子，眼角吊得很高，比平时任何时候都高，他没有受到任何轰鸣声的干扰，清晰地听见自己说，“那个地方，是我的乐园。”  
蝎子拍了拍他的头，仿佛没有听见，什么都没有说就离开了。  
迪达拉在蝎子回来以前就把黑格尔的《美学 下》看完了。其实这本书并没有引起他太大的兴趣，他最喜欢看的是小说和科学书籍。但奇怪的是他对科学实验一点兴趣都没有。  
他在睡觉与溜达之间难以抉择，这个时候他听见了无比响的轰鸣声。  
这个地方，自动制冷设备非常高档，连抽气的声音都没有。清洁机器人刚刚离开，大厅里没有一点声音。  
迪达拉在安静的环境里非常容易耳鸣，尤其是现在这样，听不见一点声音的时候。这种状态非常类似于对人进行精神攻击，在没有声音的条件下，人很容易发疯。  
迪达拉决定走一走，自己的脚步声多少都算是一种声音。  
外面的走廊连着花园，走廊由透明的隔热玻璃墙围着。  
他沿着走廊走了很久，却一个人都没有。经常看到机器人在清洁地面和墙，还有机器人在浇花。迪达拉渐渐地害怕了起来，决定回去，却发现回去的走廊，有很多个方向。而来的时候，他一点都没有注意到。  
到底往哪里走？他紧张了起来。四周如此空空荡荡，耳鸣比刚才更厉害了，他连自己的脚步都听不见。他非常无助，有一种陷入无人之境的感觉。  
他硬着头皮继续走着，走着走着就跑了起来，心跳飞快。不久他看到了四个穿白大褂，蒙着脸的人。  
他冲上去问他们：“请问会客的大厅在哪里？”  
其中一个人说：“这里有很多大厅，你说的是哪一个？”  
另外一个说：“你是胡乱闯进来的吧，连路都不认得。”  
迪达拉想，自己应该说出带自己来的人的名字，但是那个人说过他不能叫那个名字。  
但是不说的话，他们怎么知道自己要去哪里呢？他有些矛盾。  
剩下没说话的两个抓住迪达拉的胳膊，把他往后面拉。  
“擅自闯入的人都要去清理一下记忆，”第一个说话的人说道，“再见了，小弟弟。”  
“我，我要找Jade！”迪达拉喊了出来。  
那四个人的脸唰的一下全都白了。那两个拉着迪达拉胳膊的人手一松，迪达拉就摔到了地上。  
“你，你说什么？”第一个人的手颤抖着，从背后抽出一只电磁手枪，因为颤抖得太厉害，一只手拿不稳，只好用两只手支撑着举起来，指迪达拉，“看，看来，你真的非死不可了……”  
迪达拉迷惑地看着那个浑身颤抖的人，他甚至一点死期降临的感觉都没有。  
“我说你给我等一下——”一个人突然出现，也不知他是什么时候站在那个白衣人背后的。他扑上来按下白衣人的手枪，大声地说道。与那四个人不同的是，这个人穿着花花绿绿的衬衫和牛仔裤，脸完全暴露出来，身材高大，头发和脸都很长，丹凤眼，年龄在30岁左右。  
“大蛇丸大人，这个小孩刚才——”白衣人试图解释，但是被名叫大蛇丸的男人打断了。  
“这个孩子是蝎子的养子，你们疯了吗？”他不紧不慢地说道，“我刚才在监视器里看情形不对才跑过来，你们差点就做傻事了。”  
“什，什么？”白衣人愣住，一下就没辙了，“那，那怎么办？”  
“你们就当什么都没发生过好了，我跑出来之前把刚才的监视记录逆转了，没有证据证明你们和他碰到。”大蛇丸说。  
“谢谢，谢谢大蛇丸大人。”白衣人连连点头。  
大蛇丸说：“还不快走。”  
然后四个白衣人就退了下去，马上就从走廊里消失了。  
迪达拉开口了：“你说，那个人叫……蝎子？”  
“完全正确。”大蛇丸走向迪达拉，向坐在地上的迪达拉伸出手来。他说，“怎么，他没跟你说起吗？”  
迪达拉站了起来，没有吭声。  
“孩子，我带你回去吧。”大蛇丸拍拍他的肩膀，说，“我的名字是大蛇丸，你可要记住哦，迪达拉。”  
迪达拉抬起头看了一眼大蛇丸，还是没有说话。他觉得周遭响着很嘈杂的声音，勉强能够听见大蛇丸说话。  
大蛇丸和蝎子一直以来交情不俗。  
蝎子让迪达拉自己先回到车里面，而他们两个剩下的人之中，大蛇丸微笑着，蝎子却抱以怒目。  
“你明明从监视器里看到他，为什么不赶在那群不知道情况的工作人员之前把他送回来？”蝎子几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字的。  
迪达拉戴上耳机开始听音乐，远远地在车里面看着他们。广场上空无一人，车子停在广场中央巨型的炽天使喷泉旁边。那两个男人正站在喷泉与其正对的议院之间的数百阶台阶上。政治中心的建筑群从外观看就相当豪华，城市整个被抗紫外线气层包裹起来。  
大蛇丸耸了一下肩膀说：“我也是有工作的人，怎么能随便乱跑呢。”他完全不在意蝎子的气愤。  
“你可以下次再试试看。”蝎子说完，转过身大步地走向迪达拉。  
“我会的，”大蛇丸对他的背影说道，“我觉得你自己应该很清楚，对他再好也没用，他不过是你生命中的一个小角色而已。”  
蝎子没有回头。  
“真是个白痴。”大蛇丸从口袋里掏出一盒烟来，咬了一根又把盒子放了回去。他慢慢地朝议院走去。  
他和蝎子两个人的分歧，已经开始。  
回到车里，迪达拉对蝎子说：“大叔，那个男人说你有个叫‘蝎子’的名字，是假的吗？”  
蝎子系上安全带，说：“是的。”  
“你说过名字不重要，为什么那里的人会这么看重呢？”迪达拉问道。  
“这个嘛……”蝎子考虑了一会儿，回答说，“因为那里的人这里是空的，跟我们不一样。”说的时候，蝎子用食指指了一下脑袋。  
“对付他们，也得让自己的这里空掉才行呢。”他说，“不同的人是无法沟通的，他们以表面那种虚无的东西作为信仰，像金钱、名誉，而我对这些不感兴趣。”  
“你跟他们有什么不同呢？”迪达拉问道。  
蝎子回答说：“很多不同。”  
“那我们是一样的吗？”  
“我敢肯定现在不是。”蝎子说，“为了钱你什么都愿意做，不是么。”  
迪达拉脸微微地发红。  
“觉得迷惑和空虚，人就应该读书。书可以解决困惑，也帮助人们学会思考。”  
“以后我可以像你一样吗？”迪达拉问。  
“也许一样很好，我们交流会很方便，但千万不要完全一样。”蝎子说，“你会明白的，迟早。”  
他的车开上了一架很长很长的吊桥，桥的下面是一条浑浊的江。  
迪达拉从车窗里往外看，他从地理图鉴上看到过这条江，据说是现存十分稀有的提供只需要简单净化就能饮用的水的河流。他想象不出需要复杂工序净化水的河流是什么样子。他觉得蝎子在那架桥所连接的另一个无法抵达的世界，而自己，在岸的这一边。  
在蝎子带迪达拉去过首都之后，迪达拉的精神有了一些变化。他长时间的神经衰弱似乎变得更加严重。  
夜晚迪达拉在自己房间无法入眠，因为房间实在太大，他把自己关到衣橱里面，也无法减轻他的恐惧感。他整个人蜷缩在角落里，像抓着救命稻草那样抓着可以拿到的书籍。  
在他看来，仿佛无人的空间能轻易地与他的世界连在一起，而原本独立的、从现实世界分离出去的只属于他的世界，会在那样的情况下被现实世界吞没，然后，他再也无法从那一片混沌之中找回自己的世界。  
为了排除这样的干扰，只有不停地读书，能让他和外面的世界隔离开来。  
他一连几夜无法入眠，最后他只能向蝎子求救，于是，直到迪达拉16岁，这两个人还是睡在一起。蝎子甚至为此去把床加大了一号，因为迪达拉的睡相用打仗来形容都不过分。如果没有人陪伴，迪达拉铁定睡不着。原本就有些神经衰弱，这么一折腾，迪达拉的精神状况更加不容乐观。  
很快蝎子意识到，迪达拉患了广阔空间恐惧症。  
这让蝎子回想起来，他小时候，总是把自己关在壁橱、衣柜里，从来不敢在夜里独自出门，曾非常怕光，甚至把他的阁楼的窗子封死了。  
他以为自己已经遗忘了那些事，可迪达拉让他想了起来。  
迪达拉怀疑自己有性取向问题是在四年以后，他16岁。  
他认为这样的情况并非来源与那一项只做过一个月的工作，甚至当时到底发生过些什么他都完全记不得了，因此他只好将这归咎自身的问题。但他对这个结论感到非常奇怪——是的，他无法接受，甚至感到恐惧。  
他不停地阅读，在四年时间里几乎将蝎子的藏书全部看完。这种惊人的毅力十分可怕，蝎子曾在迪达拉适应他的生活方式后送他去正常的学院读书，而那里的老师在一天一后就打电话给蝎子说，迪达拉似乎有些自闭，一旦开启阅读机就很难听见别人说话。他和那些喜欢怪声尖叫，留着各种希奇古怪头型，穿着紧身铆钉皮衣的白魂们[注：即追赶流行的青少年]有太大差别。于是蝎子只好把他接了回来。  
他的性格确实按照蝎子所希望的那样发展，每一年都在发生巨大的变化。他生活在一个没有任何比较的地方，而这，也正帮助他做到了“洗去浓烟熏烤的痕迹”。宗教与情感还未在他身上发生什么反应，这也和他生存的那个过于单纯的世界有关。他尽量不离开人工的天堂，这和他的精神问题也有莫大的联系。总的来说，他在那里的四年生活中，每件事之间都或多或少可以推导出一些因果关系，在这里就不多作说明。但即使如此他仍能够了解世界，一方面，蝎子买了一只最全面的阅读机送给他，另外一方面，这个世界的人从未因为时间的前进而有什么进步。进步流于表面，而精神却始终落后。这仿佛是世纪末的通病，痛苦挣扎自闭，全部都集结到了一起。  
他渐渐了解了年幼时自己为了金钱而作出的疯狂的举动到底算什么，但他并没有丝毫的后悔，相反的，他一点都不在乎。实际上他的感官迟钝到完全发育后依然存在，他也不明白是为什么。怪异的是他并没有阳痿这样的问题，只是肉体的各个器官似乎毫无联系，至少到目前为止他所接受的任何刺激对他而言都毫无意义。他对肉体刺激的抗拒十分类似于那些接受间谍训练意志过人的人，但就他的经历来看，这种可能性是100%排除在外的。他仿佛是一个活在另外一个世界里的人，对这个世界的一切都多少有一些漠不关心。这让他的羞耻观念比常人淡薄，人类仿佛与他没有太大联系。而与死亡的状态又有所不同，因为仍有人能够将他从虚无中牵回来，这个人就是蝎子。他叫他大叔，但是他的大叔在四年后，估计年龄依然是24岁，没有丝毫衰老的迹象。蝎子说，也许是衰老得太缓慢了，所以几乎看不出来。迪达拉并没有刨根问底。他渐渐地不再像儿时那样喜欢提问，也许这也是人开始独立思考的一种表现。  
终于有一天迪达拉决定要离开蝎子的床单独入睡，而这不仅仅只是药物治疗的结果。他的内心对蝎子产生的依赖性是根深蒂固的，实在没有可能剔除。如果可以选择，他一定会与蝎子睡在一起，但他没有选择的余地。至少，他是这么认为的。  
蝎子是许多女人的性伙伴，而他从来都不带她们回家。迪达拉从没有见过其中任何一个女人，所有的名字都来自蝎子的口述。  
他总是以“A小姐”、“B小姐”来称呼她们。蝎子每隔一两个星期会对迪达拉说：“我明天要去某小姐那里去，很晚才回来。”这个“某小姐”绝不会有连着两次是一样的，只是偶尔会间隔重复。  
即使如此，他在时间方面却十分克制自己，每次都回家不会超过九点半。这点是显而易见的，如果他不回家，迪达拉肯定无法睡着，一定会看书看到天亮。  
但有一天，他到十一点才回来，迪达拉一直坐在床上看书，消磨时间。蝎子走到他身边，他都未发觉。  
蝎子俯下身子轻轻地吻了一下迪达拉的额头，说：  
“乖孩子，睡觉吧。”  
迪达拉被蝎子吓了一跳，他被他从另外一个世界拉回来了。  
“好晚啊，大叔。”迪达拉揉着眼睛，看着蝎子走向浴室。  
“恩，表坏了。”蝎子把浴室的门拉上，发出“哗啦”一声。  
然后迪达拉听见水声，他用比水声轻的声音说：“骗人。”  
以前迪达拉问蝎子，如果睡不着能不能开启制冷机的强制睡眠系统，蝎子表示绝对不行。蝎子解释说那东西只对神经衰弱没什么副作用，其他的副作用都很强。蝎子睡觉时呼吸的声音轻得仿佛静止。蝎子从来不抱怨迪达拉的睡相太差。  
蝎子在很多方面表现出接近苛刻的温柔，但并不针对迪达拉。这一点迪达拉察觉到了，如果是别的人取代迪达拉的位置，蝎子也完全会如此温柔。  
这正是一种残酷，令迪达拉感到非常不舒服。今次蝎子的迟到，迪达拉突然意识到他在别人的家里也会是这样温柔，就浑身浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
他发现自己心中出现一种难以形容的感情，在七宗罪中可称为嫉妒。他觉得不可思议。过去没有任何迹象表明，他爱上了蝎子。他一度以为，自己可以安全地，不受任何伤害地生活在自己的世界里，像他最初每天睡在某条大街的角落里面，等待着某些人的怜悯时那样。他也一度以为蝎子的存在对自己会没有丝毫的影响。而事情并没有像他所希望的那样发展。  
他想，即使使用强制睡眠系统，他也必须逃离这张床。会让他和他太过亲近而使他无法自拔的床。  
迪达拉合上书，从床上坐了起来，离开了房间。  
蝎子还在淋浴。  
“小傻瓜。”  
#4 A Boy Who Abuses Others  
虐他的少年。  
自从迪达拉和大蛇丸认识后，大蛇丸隔三差五就要邀请他去首都转转。但迪达拉很少去，每次去，也一定要让蝎子陪同。原本蝎子有些不乐意让迪达拉去，但随后迪达拉与大蛇丸的关系日渐好了起来，蝎子也就不再担心。  
大蛇丸的副业是一个吉他手，组了一个乐队，三个人。没有键盘手，原因如大蛇丸所说，“这个国家的钢琴师都是狗屎，都很能卖弄电子琴技术，弹出来的东西都没有灵魂”。他的乐队到迪达拉18岁时，算起来，已经出道了八年，出过三张专辑，十张单曲。  
他的乐队叫Autism，在本国并不是最红，但也是销量榜上的常客。作为出道八年的乐队，Autism在别的国家也很有声望，三年前开的演唱会，连战乱的邻国都有Fans包机前来观看。  
虽然迪达拉更喜欢古典乐，但他并不反感吵闹的摇滚乐。这多少也是受了蝎子的影响，蝎子对摇滚的热爱是远远超过古典乐的。  
最初到大蛇丸的工作室听摇滚乐时，迪达拉不知所措，蝎子贴着他的耳朵问他，还有耳鸣吗？他摇了摇头。经蝎子一说，他突然发现，摇滚乐的极吵与无人之境的极静，有着相同的效果——把他的世界和现实的世界相连接。  
但与无人之境不同的是，摇滚乐在他周围围绕起来，让他在一片嘈杂的声音之中能够寻得安宁，即使在空旷的地方，他也没有害怕。  
大蛇丸的声音在电吉他的狂响中变得格外的清冷，冷静地对听着音乐的人说教，用最戏谑的口吻。  
蝎子说，这家伙真的很奇怪，明明搞摇滚还要装成一个看破红尘的人，明明是政府职员还要搞摇滚，如果现在的政府职员都闲成他这样，总统都可以下台了。  
迪达拉在他说完后考虑了很久，问：“谁能让总统下台？”他已经很久没有这样问问题了。  
蝎子看了迪达拉一眼，说，是君王啊，君主才是真正掌握实权的人呢，但介绍国家体制的书上却不会这么写。  
迪达拉没有再说什么，大蛇丸正从二楼的录音室里下来，对迪达拉说：“小家伙，早安啊。”  
“早安，大蛇丸伯伯。”迪达拉向大蛇丸鞠了一躬。蝎子看看迪达拉，又看看大蛇丸，笑着耸了一下肩膀。  
大蛇丸一副踩到狗屎的表情。  
“蝎子，他是故意的吧。”大蛇丸保持着笑容，但那确实僵硬了。大蛇丸的笑容很容易僵硬，但他从来没有注意到自己的笑容僵硬时，面部表情非常的难看。  
“恩，当然是故意的了。”迪达拉替蝎子回答，他抬起头看着大蛇丸，眼睛里都是调皮的笑意。  
“小鬼，我跟你说过多少次了，你叫蝎子大叔那是你的自由，可我比你没大多少……”大蛇丸差点就扑到迪达拉身上，但被蝎子从挡住了。  
“你越是在意，他越是高兴啊。”蝎子说。大蛇丸力道很大，他有些把大蛇丸摔过肩膀的欲望，但狭窄的房间不允许他有那么大的动作。  
“大蛇丸，今天是周末，迪达拉就拜托你照顾一下。”蝎子没说完，大蛇丸就跳了起来。  
“你说什么？!#@$%$^&我可不要单独跟这个小子……”  
“可迪达拉已经同意了。”蝎子打断他，回过头看了一眼满脸恶作剧笑容的迪达拉。  
迪达拉非常配合地点了点头。  
“……”大蛇丸的沉默让空气凝结了一会儿，然后说，“好吧。”  
“想去哪里玩？”大蛇丸扭过头看着刚刚踏进车子的迪达拉。和蝎子不同，大蛇丸的车子是最新款的沃尔沃深蓝色商务车，全自动，没有司机的座位，四周一圈都有深蓝色的窗户，两边是可以向上翻起的门，主控制器在整个内舱的后排。迪达拉坐到大蛇丸的对面，两个人中间隔着一张小桌，里面嵌着全球的地图，可用于确定目的地，电脑会按照路面情况选一条最合适的路走。  
“你这孩子跟蝎子在一起呆太久了，连外面的世界是怎么样的都不知道吧。”大蛇丸说着，从小桌下面的暗隔里抽出一瓶红酒，犹豫了一下又放了回去，最后抽出一瓶橙汁和两只杯子，各倒满，说，“喝吧。”  
迪达拉把杯子接过，捧在手里没有动。  
“别太客气。”大蛇丸自己喝了一口，说，“那么我来决定带你去哪里吧，海滩挺不错的，我好久没去晒太阳了。”  
“天空游乐园。”迪达拉说，“我想去那里。”  
“嗯？”大蛇丸呆了一下，“那也不错，人会少一点，能免去很多麻烦，重要的是我也想去……不过，你的票钱要你的大叔付，那么贵的地方我可受不起两张票。”  
“门票是1亿比铂，今天是学生游行纪念日，我离18岁还有三个月，可以打三折。”迪达拉微笑着说。  
[注：“学生游行纪念日”是历史上一个改变本国命运的日子，它引导了议会的发展，在一年各个节日中有很高的地位，仅次于国立日。]  
“你这都知道？”大蛇丸一副不可思议的表情。  
迪达拉从背包里抽出一本《环球旅游豪华版》，封面就是天空游乐园的照片。那张照片上呈现着一个巨大的摩天轮，从那上面往下可以看到银色的城市。如果是夜晚，也许能看到银河。  
大蛇丸心里有一种“我的上帝！”的感觉。“这个家伙早就想好要去那里了，”他想，“都18岁了，还是跟9岁小孩一样……虽然我也很想去，听说那里的过山车比地面上的刺激的多。”他把目光放回了小桌上的地图，点了一下天空游乐园的地面对应位置，汽车开始行动起来：“我一直想把这辆车改成海陆空三用的，但是国家车辆监督所不同意……”  
接着他又就车辆改装的问题唠叨了很久，一边唠叨一边在调着车载电视的频道，迪达拉则根本没有听他讲话，而是一心研究着手中的那本《环球旅游豪华版》。如果不是看到了这本杂志，迪达拉绝对不会自愿与大蛇丸单独呆在一起的——巧的是今天可以打三折，不巧的是今天是周末。  
“对了，你对蝎子那家伙怎么看？”大蛇丸突然问道，把目光转回到迪达拉身上。这个孩子的头发比以前更长了，但已经开始分叉，蝎子不时地要请人帮迪达拉修剪一下。  
“很差劲。”迪达拉漫不经心地回答。  
大蛇丸微微一笑，说：“连你也这么想的话……”  
“什么？”电视的声音被调得很响，迪达拉没有听清大蛇丸说的话。  
“没什么。”大蛇丸又开始调电视频道，五百多个电视频道够他调很长时间。他总是不停地换台，看到一个就马上换掉，事实也证明这个世界的电视没有什么特别值得看的地方，如果给外星人看，他们倒很可能会看得津津有味。  
晚上，蝎子按照一贯的时间表回来，两个去大玩特玩的人还没有回来。  
他没有大蛇丸工作室的钥匙，只好在对面的一家咖啡吧里坐着发呆，看着迪达拉留在车里的一本《生命中不可承受之轻》的2088年重版。这本书他看过一遍，但是很久以前的事情了。迪达拉好像在两年前看过一遍。  
蝎子注意到咖啡吧里有一个人在弹钢琴，听起来是德彪西的《月光》。这个时代钢琴厂家几乎绝迹，大蛇丸说钢琴师都是狗屎还算是客气话。本世纪初疯狂的钢琴复古热潮终于在近百年后销声匿迹，四十年前这个国家在一次政治暴动中将国内所有的钢琴都销毁，包括古董钢琴。在随后的四十年中，钢琴慢慢地在历史的洪流中消失了。能弹的钢琴都没多少，调音师几近绝迹，大部分的音色都已有了变化，即使有钢琴师，平时练习时弹的恐怕都是电子琴。人们叫他们钢琴师，不过是沿用过去的说法而已。  
这架钢琴从外观看有很大的年龄。奇妙的是，音色几乎没有什么差错，每个音都很到位，也可能是演奏者水平上佳的缘故。虽然这首曲子对演奏者的演奏技巧要求并不像肖邦的作品那样近乎苛刻，但曲调中所表达的飘渺宽广的意境却是很难表达的。蝎子发觉，这位演奏者理解了作曲家的这个意图，并以自己的方式诠释出来，与如今世面上出现的那些纯粹炫技的电子琴演奏者有很大区别。蝎子不由自主地从像一只废旧的二手电脑那样缓慢地读取自己记忆里有关这首曲子的资料，在扫描的过程中将记得的有关资料全部都从记忆库中调出来。这是他在回忆时常有的习惯，如果不回忆，他的脑海可以一直保持空白，或者是屏幕保护那样的状态。这首曲子是德彪西钢琴作品《贝加玛组曲》的第三首，与法国诗人瑞罗的诗歌《月下的皮耶罗》有关。曲中的月光象征着理想，耿直而宽容，将误入歧途的纨绔子弟皮耶罗指往正确的方向。实际上这个组曲中他听完的只有那首《月光》。  
“有什么寓意呢……”蝎子用手支着下巴，看着那个演奏者的方向，但演奏者的脸被钢琴挡住了。  
一曲结束，演奏者从钢琴边走下来，蝎子终于能看到他的脸，这个钢琴演奏者的外表年龄在30岁左右，黑发，刘海中分，脑后扎着辫子。他穿着黑色的礼服，蝎子费了很大劲才看清这些细节。  
蝎子眯着眼睛长时间地盯那个演奏者，表情有了一些的变化。难以形容那是是怎样的变化，蝎子的眼神依然平静，却掩饰不却一种笑意，自嘲似的笑意。他仍坐在自己的位置上，看着手里的那本《生命中不可承受之轻》，但他的心思完全不在此。他在考虑着应该如何应对这件事。  
权衡过后，他打开手机，把照相的象素调到最大，装成发信息的样子，把演奏者的脸拍了下来。因为隔得很远，照片很不清晰。蝎子把这张照片发给阿飞，写道：  
“查一下这个人的全部资料，我怀疑他是邻国的风暴公会的人。”  
他刚刚发完信息，就收到大蛇丸的：“我到了，就在你的车旁边，你来接那孩子吧。”  
他转过头，看到大蛇丸的商务车停在工作室的外面。  
“迪达拉呢？”蝎子走近那辆高大的商务车，大蛇丸刚把门打开，从里面走出来。看得出，他非常疲惫。  
“那个小家伙睡着了。”大蛇丸一只手撑在车顶上，另一只手先是指了一下车里，然后捂着嘴打了一个哈欠。  
迪达拉正横在椅子上睡觉。  
“今天真是麻烦你了。”蝎子说。他将迪达拉抱了起来，走向自己的车，车门唰一下自动上翻，蝎子把迪达拉放了进去，门又唰一声翻下。  
“你的车除了车门和发动机还像这个时代的东西以外，其他真是没什么好的。”大蛇丸看着蝎子做完着一系列动作。  
“我可不这么认为。”  
“你这死要面子的个性还是一点都没改，”大蛇丸看着蝎子，摇着头说，“这六年你和那个小家伙在一起变了很多，可差的个性却一点都没改掉。你到底打算养那个败家的小孩多久……”  
“我有变吗？”蝎子笑着，站在车的另一头看着大蛇丸。  
“人总是在变的，没有人可以幸免。”大蛇丸说。  
“我却认为，我不会变，而他会被我改变。”蝎子打开车门，说，“你的工作室对面的那架咖啡吧里有个人弹钢琴弹得挺不错的，你没事可以去听听。”  
“既然你都说不错，我一定会去听听。再见。”大蛇丸冲系安全带的蝎子说，“我真的觉得，你应该去把这车改装成全自手动切换的……”  
没等他说完，蝎子把门一关，冲他做了一个OK的手势，然后把油门踩到底，飞了出去。  
“这个老鬼真的越来越没礼貌了。”大蛇丸又打了一个哈欠，走进他的商务车。  
回去的半途，迪达拉醒了。  
“你醒了？”蝎子问。  
迪达拉点了点头表示回应，他的眼睛几乎睁不开，只好不停地揉着。  
“今天好玩吗？”蝎子又问。  
迪达拉又点了点头，用很轻的声音呢喃着说，大叔不去玩真是可惜。说着又睡了过去。他翻了一个身，占据了5/3个座位。  
蝎子看了他一眼，怜爱地笑着把迪达拉伸过境的脚推了回去。虽然麻烦，不过他决定还是不叫醒刚刚重新睡着的迪达拉。  
回去后蝎子做的第一件事，就是给鬼鲛打电话，要他来帮忙把改造车辆。  
“不用大蛇丸你说，我也会这么做的。”蝎子想。  
一周后，大蛇丸给蝎子发短信说，那个咖啡吧里的钢琴师决定加入他的Autism了。“原本他很犹豫，但是我的经纪人一出马，马上就谈拢了。”大蛇丸得意洋洋地说。他的两个哥们对鼬的技术也都99%满意，磨合一段时间以后就会开始写新歌。  
但显然大蛇丸对这个男人一知半解，而蝎子，在几天前已经拿到了这个男人的全部资料。也许人际关系网最发达的人是纲手，但论讯息搜索，能比上曾同时在政府情报部和本国某个黑帮工作过的阿飞的人确实很少。  
宇智波鼬，邻国政党风暴公会的中层成员，不明原因来到本国，尚未更换身份。几乎没有从政经验，祖上曾非常富有，到他的一代开始衰落。宇智波鼬从小接受正统古典式教育，弹钢琴和调音都很在行。档案一直很干净清爽，学业成绩优异，但在7年前受到过鸡奸的指控，指控他的是一个17岁少年的母亲。他当时23岁，再过一个月就要进入政坛，在这种时候犯事也不知是不是故意的，也许他本来就不想从政。据说他的脾气十分乖戾，当然这种描述是出自他的同学，而不是档案。之后风暴公会用大把的钱摆平了这件事，而鼬在审判结束后就一直在逃亡。  
“没落的贵族。”蝎子从鼻子里发出哼的一声。  
蝎子将资料的一部分发给了大蛇丸。  
“既然是邻国的人，就得给他一个假身份了。”大蛇丸说，“这就靠你了，你不会不帮忙吧？”大蛇丸的口气实在肯定得犯贱。  
确实，蝎子不会回绝他的请求。造假身份对蝎子来说实在是太容易了。于是某个周一，他叫上阿飞，到了大蛇丸的工作室——大蛇丸说鼬目前就住在这里。虽然把迪达拉单独扔在家并不是明智的决定，但迪达拉决心自立后用药剂量大了很多，一般情况下都能够控制自己的情绪。再怎么说，小家伙也已经18岁了。  
鼬做过一个梦，在遇到蝎子以前。他看到的是一个天真烂漫的栗色头发的少年，海蓝色的眼睛，赤裸着身子，与一个留着黑色长发的男人。男人趴在少年的背上，身体像搓衣板上的衣服那样上下蠕动着，少年的汗水沿着脸颊滑落了下来。他穿过初中教室里倒置的椅子看着那个少年，恍若隔世。那个男人把脸埋进少年的颈窝，完全看不见。  
那个有着精致面庞的少年突然注意到他的存在。他淡淡地微笑着看着他，目光深沉，与他的容貌不相匹配。又仿佛是在看到他的眼睛后突然变得苍老，之前依然天真纯洁。  
他目不斜视地看着他。  
终于，鼬觉得难以忍耐，逃跑了。沿着初中的走廊冲向尽头，印象中那里是通往下面的楼梯，他想往下走，可楼梯只往上去，通往无限的空间里去。  
而他梦里的少年，如今大了几岁，正坐在他的对面，开始向他提问。大蛇丸说，叫这个人蝎子。他想起这才突然发觉，自己曾与蝎子这样见过一面。  
即使眼睛和头发的颜色都浅了那么多，脸和身材的协调感和特别之处并没有改变。他的骨关节微微突出，眼睑的颜色很深，目光忧郁，笑容残忍。  
“在帮你制造假身份之前，我想问你一些问题。”蝎子说。  
声音很沉稳呢，鼬想。他点了点头。要在这个国家生活下去，一个假身份是求之不得的。但这个国家会做假身份的人却很少。  
“为什么来这里？”他问，手中的Wacom电子笔在指尖平稳地旋转，显得漫不经心。  
“我的祖国现在很混乱。”鼬回答。  
“原因只有那么一点吗？风暴公会是不是对你施加了什么压力？”  
鼬突然明白，这一路人都对自己的身份掌握的十分清楚。但他并不知道他们到底了解到哪一层，很无奈地回答说：“没有。如果一定要算，其实是希望来这里学吉他。”  
“吉他？”蝎子注视着鼬的目光极为犀利。  
鼬笑了起来，觉得自己的借口非常完美：“在邻国，十分偶然地听到Autism的歌，觉得那个吉他手很厉害，很想超越。为了这个目的而来到这里。”  
“可你是弹钢琴的。”蝎子说。他注意到鼬的手非常平静地放在桌子上，不像在是撒谎。他的手指很修长，确实很适合弹钢琴。  
“但我的钢琴已经没有什么可以再超越了，我的老师是这么说的。”鼬说。他的手指突然微微调整了一下位置。  
蝎子用笔蹭了一下额头，说：“因为你的老师不够好。”  
鼬沉默着，没有反驳。但这话带有很明显的挑衅的气味。  
“俗话说，师父领进门，修行在个人。”蝎子说，“现在你做的是键盘手，可以多去听听两个世纪前的钢琴家的作品，对你会很有帮助。如果你要唱片和唱片机，我都可以提供。”  
鼬觉得他比大蛇丸的经纪人还罗嗦。  
“你有没有决定好要什么名字？”蝎子问道。  
鼬摇了摇头。  
“艺名呢？”  
“D.Caster。”鼬说。  
“D.调味瓶？”蝎子的表情突然有了微妙的变化，“Dreamcast？”  
鼬说：“Dreamcast？那是什么？”  
蝎子不知为何苦笑道：“上个世纪末的一款很烂的游戏主机而已。”  
“但是你很喜欢它，是吧。”就观察力，鼬绝不是一个省油的灯。  
蝎子没有回答，反而看似礼节性地微笑着问鼬：“你想不想家？”好一着将军。  
鼬一怔，没有反应。总的来说他并不怀念那里，但他还有一个重要的回忆。他在23岁以前都将这个秘密保存得很好，即使暴光后他也将事件的大部分都掩饰了起来。但他也知道，他极度自私。他把所有的责备和歧视都推脱给另一个瘦弱的人承担。但他除此之外，也没有选择。  
没有选择。他在心里默默重复了一遍。他总是在逃避。  
“算了，看你这样子问这个也没什么意思……”蝎子接过阿飞递过来的表格，又转递给鼬。  
“姓名最后填，你再想一会儿吧。所有的资料都帮你写好了，你看一下。”他停顿了一下，看着鼬那张填充过胶原蛋白也抽过脂的脸，说，“还好这个时代不流行凭相貌认人，靠的都是指纹，否则你的脸型转变会比现在的幅度大的多。”  
鼬没有理会他，只是接过表格浏览了一下。所有的信息都与自己原来的截然不同，连年龄都减了两岁。  
“想好了吗？为了不引起怀疑，我觉得你应该想一个尽量普通一点的名字。”  
“Fault。”鼬说，“够简单吧。”他有些厌烦罗嗦的蝎子。蝎子的罗嗦之中总是表现出压倒性不可逆转的气势来，令鼬感到尤其讨厌。“明明比我小，却要装出一副什么都懂的样子，这样的年轻人实在太没教养。”鼬是这么认为的。他很正直地把过去梦见的人与眼前的人区分开来了。“差太多了，肯定不是同一个人。”鼬很肯定地对自己说。  
“Fort，很不错。”蝎子说着，把名字记了下来，他没有意识到自己误解了鼬的意思，“指纹会有点麻烦，我们需要借助电脑……”然后阿飞把指纹扫描仪搬了上来，鼬把左手伸了上去。将指纹修改过后，再输入国家档案局。  
“这样的话，你以后可能要经常戴手套。”蝎子说道，“指纹这个东西很可怕，千万要小心。”  
鼬点了点头。他习惯性的聆听，不讲多余的话这一点令蝎子非常满意。而实际原因是，鼬对一切事物都不那么热情。

#5 Wild Paradise  
荒野的乐园。  
大蛇丸在政府请了两个月的大假。实际上他本身就不需要做什么事情，只是因为蝎子的缘故而一直留了下来没有被开除。  
他和另外两个人已经很久没有在一起那么热火朝天地做音乐了。新的一首歌的理念已经由大蛇丸完成，但副歌还完全没有着落，除了鼬以外，每个人都写了好几首，但都被淘汰了。  
他们都想用琴声来表现什么，但很久不接触键盘的他们显然是做不好的。于是鼬被勒令写出几首来供大家参考。  
但鼬实在不是个量产型机床，他写第一首就花了一个星期时间。这一个星期，他所做的大部分事情是睡觉和打游戏。  
“我说，你总得做点什么吧，不要每天和一个公子哥儿一样。”大蛇丸指着电视机前的鼬说。  
“唔。”鼬吭了一声，还是没有动。大蛇丸的PSX的按键已经被用得快不听使唤了，冰箱里的可乐也基本全被喝光。  
“那可是我的PSX，你要玩自己去买一台！”大蛇丸其实是很心痛的。  
“唔，”鼬终于把嘴巴里的棒棒糖拉出来，说：“玩坏了我以后买一台送给你，我现在没钱，又不是永远没钱。”鼬说的没错，他其实很有钱，但他确实一点现金都没有。而且他在邻国银行的存款在他逃亡后全都被风暴公会冻结了。  
“现在什么年代了你还吃这种糖果……”大蛇丸并不指望鼬能买一台送给他，但还是有些不满，“PSX配棒棒糖……不对，那好像是我库存的复古糖果，价格和一只音乐头盔差不多！”但大蛇丸回过头的时候，只看到鼬阴着脸说：“大蛇丸，你的糖是不是过期了……”  
大蛇丸一愣，然后很满意地对鼬打出了一个“V”型的手势，快四十的人了，和一个小孩子一样。刚认识他的人都会很奇怪为什么他没有妻室，按理说这个年纪也应该儿女绕膝了，但大蛇丸一副玩世不恭的样子作出了答案。“社会对我没有付什么责任，我又为何要有社会责任感。”大蛇丸如是说。也许他的种种行为只是为了报复社会，在歌里讲脏话也算在内。  
600多平方米的工作室一楼，几乎都被成员的生活用品占满了。据说因为乐队里有人是禁欲者，所以女人之类的都禁止带入住所。二楼的录音棚倒是收拾得很干净。因此，外面的楼梯直接通往二楼，一楼只有成员和经纪人有钥匙。  
周末的时候，蝎子要去政府例行公事，而大部分人都要去教堂做礼拜。大蛇丸不信上帝，但另外两个人都信。  
那两个人一大清早就出门了，大蛇丸睡到近中午才醒来。他醒来就看到鼬还在打游戏，他一晚都没睡。  
“怎么这么拼命，这么想买台新的给我啊。”大蛇丸走进厕所，门都不关。然后抽水马桶的声音淹没了鼬的回答。  
他从厕所里出来，看着鼬问：“你刚才什么？重复一遍，我没听到。”其实他知道鼬不睡觉是因为心烦。没有灵感，副歌写不出来。  
“你不去做礼拜吗？”鼬问到。通宵的他声音有些沙哑。  
“我不信上帝。”大蛇丸回答，“没看到我背后的纹身吗？信上帝的人不会纹这个的。”说完他指了一下自己的背后。  
鼬没有从电视机上把眼睛移开。男人在自己家都是只穿内裤的，并不是每个人都像蝎子和鼬那样穿得那么多，也许是因为脂肪少的人感觉不到热，不需要全都脱掉。他很清楚的知道大蛇丸从右肩到左臂有一块跨越两块肩胛骨的美杜纱的纹身，刻的手法还非常老到漂亮。这让大蛇丸看起来像一个异教徒，但他品行均不恶劣，在娱乐界的口碑也非常不错，他不抽烟不喝酒，从不打架生事，完全不像一个摇滚歌星。倒是鼬经常要抽烟和喝酒，不过在打游戏的时候一箱可乐更令人感到惬意。  
“那你信上帝吗？”大蛇丸问。他走向鼬，看鼬玩。他的水平还算蛮高，玩起来并不费力。屏幕上出现的是《旺达与巨像》的重制作版本。  
“不信。”鼬还是没有抬头。  
“原来是无神论者。”  
“也不是。我信神，但不是上帝。他会给我们毁灭与新生，但绝对不是人的样子。”鼬眼皮也没有抬一下，一个字一个字地回答道。  
“你如果真的找不到灵感，让那个叫蝎子的帮帮你吧。”大蛇丸说，“跟那家伙在一起，总是有无穷的题材。”  
“得了吧。”鼬说，“我不喜欢那个人讲话的口气。”  
“我只是建议。”大蛇丸说着，走进厕所旁边的浴室里开始淋浴。  
“游戏只会抹杀灵感。”大蛇丸在浴室里面喊了一声。其实他想说的只是这个。  
鼬终于抬起头看了一眼浴室的方向。  
首都南部的斯库尔斯城[注：即Skulls。]内某大型建筑物内第12层。  
纲手正在一排书架前寻找什么。这里存放着大量的典籍，湿度控制仪常年运转。窗帘拉得很紧，室内十分昏暗。  
纲手的手指点到第三个书架的最低排时，纲手的背后突然出现了轻微的脚步声，纲手下意识地回过头去，看到一个从未见过的人。此人白发苍苍，仅看面部却十分年轻，神情戏谑。  
他没有等纲手反应就开口说：“你是那个人的姐姐吧。”声音听来确有五十几岁，和纲手相当。在外观年龄上纲手一直十分自信，却没想到有男人也能做到这步田地。  
纲手想着，一时失神。  
那个人咧嘴笑着说：“连眼神都一样像个乡巴佬。”  
纲手有些怒气。她从来没有听到谁敢这样对她说话，虽然身为下级跑到权限以外的地方来理应受罚，但她无法忍受这样的侮辱。她衣着入时举止得体，可她一直没有意识到，她的眼神向别人暴露了她的灵魂。不仅是她，很多人都是如此。  
而这个男人正居高临下地嘲笑她。她突然发觉，这个男人也许是那个失踪已久的人。  
“自来也殿下？”纲手即使在紧张时也保持着音调的平静舒缓。这是她超绝的地方。  
男人并没有回答，他的眼睛在昏暗的房间中显得格外水亮，他反问道：“你是否愿意为我效命？”  
纲手在大脑中飞快地权衡之后，立刻点了点头。  
“很好。明天就去最高四人委员会报道。”男人很快离开了，脚步比来时更轻。脚步轻的人，总是容易散发出神秘的感觉。而那也许只是孤独。  
纲手在他背后并没有露出任何表情，她的内心却兴奋的潮起云涌。  
大蛇丸下午开着朋友的越野车去兜风，鼬被他强行带上。  
鼬在整个过程中都昏昏沉沉的，大蛇丸则非常有激情地介绍着首都的各个标志性建筑物。期间两人几乎没有什么互动的谈话。  
他们经过了一个日本人开的酒吧，鼬问大蛇丸，那些文字是什么意思。  
“恩？那个啊……”大蛇丸瞟了一眼，说，“意思是‘荒野的乐园’。那不是什么好地方，你这样的人最好别去。”  
“什么意思？”鼬问。  
“人长的漂亮不是什么好事。”大蛇丸说，“二十年前这里因为男娈贩卖的事情过人命。”  
“但名字还不错。”鼬说，“我们的新歌名字想好了吗？”  
大蛇丸回答：“你想啊，我哪里有空闲。”  
“没什么要求吗？”  
“有，就是定语不要太多，其他随便。”大蛇丸说道，“本来我们的第二张专辑叫《墙后的无花之园》，这定语真长得我恶心。”  
“所以后来你们改成了《墙后的花园》。”  
“对。”  
“你说过主题是自然和生命，对吧。”鼬拿出随身的PDA，说道，“就叫这个名字好了，Wild Paradise。”  
大蛇丸一副哭笑不得的表情，他只是觉得鼬的个性，实在有些特立独行的执着。但他也没有反对：“好吧，随你的便。”  
“不过，歌词也由你想了。”他补充道。  
鼬以惊人的速度完成了副歌和歌词的创作。和过去大蛇丸的风格完全不同，正规教育出身的鼬谱的曲填的词都十分的复古型学院派，这在21世纪末是十分少见的。大蛇丸对经纪人说了他们的计划，他们决定这首歌录完就出单曲，把“D.Caster”推出，然后再慢慢写下面的专辑。  
虽然有些急躁，不过公司同意了他们的计划。  
接下来的事情发展出乎意料的顺利，这首”Wild Paradise”一夜之间大红，“D.Caster”也成了点击率最高的艺人，但空白的资料却让很多FANS非常失望。  
公司起先并没有大肆地宣传，而后来不得不为销售达成100万张开庆功宴，会长非常高兴地说，卖出10万张，相当与本国每20个人中就有一人有WP这张单曲，非常了不起。为了庆祝，公司将把WP制作成复古的黑胶唱片，全国限量50份发售。  
一旁的鼬成了记者瞩目的焦点，就有人问鼬，为何在各个场合都戴着手套，鼬的回答是，弹琴还是要保护手指的吧。为了保险起见，他弹的琴都是由公司保管的，如果有必要，随时都会拿去毁掉。  
那段时间，几乎每个人都在谈论Autism的WP。蝎子弄到了一张限量的唱片送给迪达拉。他总是万能的。  
那张唱片的封面上只有鼬一个人，他侧面对着镜头，穿着纯黑得没有一点光泽的燕尾服，里面白色衬衫的领口前三颗扣子松开着，露出漂亮的锁骨，在绿草齐腰的野外弹着黑色的平台式钢琴[不知道他们是怎么弄到的，也许依靠了现在电脑高超的做图技术]，刘海遮住了眼睛。他身后很远处整齐地放着一套鼓、一个支起来的麦克风和一套录音设备，录音设备上搭了一把电吉他。不仅是唱片，连这张封面都故意做出了复古的感觉。唱片的封套上用类似油漆喷的黑色字体写着Autism和Wild Paradise。  
“这是谁？”迪达拉指着唱片上的人说。他认识Autism的每个人，但没有见过鼬。  
“D.Caster。”蝎子回答。  
“大蛇丸以前不是总是说这个国家的钢琴师很烂么，怎么想到要找一个键盘手了？”迪达拉一边走向三楼，问。  
“以前我也这么看，但我现在觉得除了Caster我谁都不认同。”蝎子大声地回答，他正在二楼看午间新闻。他并不想告诉迪达拉太多有关鼬的事情。  
迪达拉没有吭声。  
人们互相欺骗 互相伤害 彼此猜忌 彼此依赖 相爱然后离开  
青春业已消逝 你却还在乞求别人怜悯你受的伤害  
你如此痛恨思考未来  
你自怨自艾自暴自弃  
总是不敢让自己明白  
这世上没有以太  
这世上没有乐园  
这世上没有永远  
寻找答案的你到死才发现 人生只是一张单程车票 你只是在浪费时间  
你不知道梦里见到的乐园永远找不到  
不管你是否相信这个世界  
闭上你的嘴 扔掉你的一切  
你会看到乐园的屠杀  
还有尖叫着的飞向天空的少年  
背离废墟后的荒野  
迪达拉到现在都没有明白为什么蝎子会不求任何回报地抚养自己。他对蝎子一无所知，对自己的父亲也是一样。也许是经历太过离奇，连迪达拉自己都觉得不可思议。  
他曾问大蛇丸这个问题，那是在他15岁的时候。大蛇丸当时的回答是，蝎子有抚养小孩子的爱好。  
大蛇丸在三年后，迪达拉在他的车子里睡着的时候，喃喃自语地说着以前的事情。而迪达拉在那样的情况下显然仅在浅睡眠状态。  
令迪达拉好奇的是，按大蛇丸的口吻，大蛇丸自己也是被蝎子抚养大的，但蝎子的外观年龄却只有24岁，而大蛇丸如今已经38岁。迪达拉有些怀疑蝎子做过拉皮手术，但没有多想。  
“如果不是蝎子，我可能在二十多年前就饿死街头了。”大蛇丸说。  
他是妓女的孩子，被母亲强烈的厌恶着，而母亲在与客人的纠缠中被来自黑道的客人杀死，自己也自然就无家可归。  
迪达拉以前只是在小说里看过这样的情节，竟然真的发生在身边的人的身上。微微睡着的迪达拉可能以为自己在做梦。  
大蛇丸说他到19岁成人的时候就自立了，因为蝎子的缘故可以在政府找一份轻松的差事，后来在政府认识了一些双十字花会的人，就按照自己的意愿加入了那个党。  
迪达拉在国家介绍里见过这个党派，是本国唯一的有实名的党派，在议会占有不少席位，但权力看似不大。会员都以双十字花科的一种植物作为代号。他不知道大蛇丸的代号是什么，以前也没有听蝎子说起过。  
大蛇丸还说纲手那个女人真是万金油，一夜之间变成了最高四人委员会的一员，还死活不肯给他升职，难道一定要去买她的货才能升，这个婊子。  
迪达拉完全不知道纲手是谁。  
大蛇丸说：“也许我们两个都在被蝎子利用着，这个家伙从来不告诉我他到底看见了什么。”  
——“看见了什么”迪达拉此刻很清醒，回味着大蛇丸的话。Autism的单曲让他想起了这件事情。之前他都以为那是自己在做梦。  
他开着唱机跑到楼下问蝎子：“大叔，你经常看见奇怪的东西吗？”他意识到自己的问话十分唐突。  
蝎子转过头来看着迪达拉，回答说：“有啊。”  
“是什么呢？”迪达拉继续问道。  
“这个嘛，保密。”蝎子笑眯眯地回答，仿佛看见的是非常宝贝的东西。  
“啊，真是过分。”迪达拉嘟囔道。他心里已经把大蛇丸说的所有话都归到当日自己奇怪的梦里去了。  
“恩？”蝎子没有听清，“什么？”  
迪达拉没有理会蝎子，径自到地下室去找书看。  
双十字花会并不像迪达拉所知道的那样微不足道。作为此国唯一一个正式涉足政坛的黑社会团体，它的结构非常庞大，等级森严，在本国2/3的部分势力与政府相当。在那些地方，政府对双十字花会的人都会让三分。但政府的势力依然是压倒性的，这无可否认。实际上政府一直伺机除掉双十字花会，但引发内乱对国家的声誉实在不好。剩下的1/3国土是政府直辖的保护区，双十字花会无法干涉。人工的天堂在这几个保护区中是管理最为严格的地方，其保密与自卫的程度都达到了军队的水准。  
而蝎子的家在一个清晨接待了几个特殊的客人，这些客人，正是双十字花会的高层成员。他们的首领，正是代号为西兰花的纲手。这次的任务事关重大，她必须完成。  
为了避免与蝎子的正面冲突，她特地挑选了周末前来。  
她已得到总统的许可，带走迪达拉。  
#6 The Watershed in Truth  
真实的分水岭。  
“为什么我们组织会叫‘双十字花会’那么阴柔的名字？”  
“因为已故的会长在江湖上混的时候，代号是‘拟南芥’，那是双十字花科中的一种植物。”  
“拟南芥？”  
“是的，有着很有趣的寓意。纲手，我要告诉你双十字花会很多以前的事情。”稻草人把手掌按在顶楼的房门一侧的指纹辨别仪上，“滴——”的一声以后，房门打开了。  
展现在纲手面前的是考究的本世纪初的古董家具，摆放成会客厅的样子，房檐的位置摆了一圈照片，大部分是已故的会长的。  
“这就是会长和会长夫人。”稻草人指着其中一张非常清晰的照片说道，“会长的眼睛是非常纯正的蓝色，只有血统纯正的人才会有那样纯粹得接近透明的蓝色。本来我们想把这里布置成可以观看会长本人生平事迹的立体影象室，不过那样的话这些家具就显得不伦不类——”  
他突然注意到纲手脸上异样的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得，我应该见过她。”  
“谁？”  
“会长夫人。”  
迪达拉也是之后才知道自己的身世与蝎子的真实身份的。他曾以为他对一切都不关心，而实际情况是他得知蝎子的真正身份时一度濒临精神崩溃。  
等他很久之后完全平静下来，他也不明白为何自己会有如此大的反应。  
他在双十字花会的总部被不停地灌输各种东西，纲手亲自教导他有关双十字花会所真正从事的事业——而他本人，迟早有一天要成为这一切的主宰者。  
纲手带着迪达拉去了双十字花会最大的几个基地，包括毒品与军火的交易以及男娈妓女的贩卖。其中男娈的贩卖，令他感到出奇的恶心。他十分明确自己不是一个同性恋者，即使六年来只与一名男子一起生活。但六年之前他自己经历的时候，却一点感觉都没有。他确定自己的感官非常迟钝，而神经敏感这一点到底是何时出现的，他已经难以探究其根源。仿佛是一个非常漫长的过程，让他从一个一无所知的孩子变成现在这样感情细腻的人。也许是蝎子地下室的那些书籍，又也许是蝎子本身。迪达拉的人生中最为精彩的六年被蝎子完全地囚禁起来，但如果没有蝎子，他本来所要面对的，却可能是更为凄惨的人生。  
有关纲手过去将他卖给蝎子的证据全都被纲手抹掉了，所有的客人都被纲手灭口，即使是非常懂行的客人，没有例外。绝在三年前死于车祸。为了登上最高四首，纲手使出的手腕委实狠辣。  
纲手在介绍迪达拉的过去时，故意跳过了这一点。迪达拉在旁无他人的时候问纲手是否曾经见过面，纲手礼节性地微笑着回答说：“是吗？您肯定记错了吧。”迪达拉意料到是这样的回答。  
迪达拉的父亲是双十字花会的创始人，他在组建成最高四人委员会后因为军火交易上的冲突被邻国的风暴公会追杀，他和他的妻子在逃难的过程中将两岁的儿子交给本国边境的一个小镇上的妇人养育，巧的是，那妇人曾是迪达拉父亲的乳母，她将自己三岁的儿子交给了迪达拉的双亲。随后三人均被杀害，风暴公会在确认三人的DNA时发现那个小孩子并不是他们所要找的，但最高四人委员会在接下去的日子里与政府日渐交好，风暴公会在搜索一年未果后被政府强行驱逐出境，而双十字花会两年后也渐渐停止了对会长儿子的搜索。据说会长在逃亡之前从双十字花会中特别挑出一支精英科学家做人体武装实验，而贩卖男娈、妓女和毒品，只是他们为了支付实验开销而做的副业罢了。  
迪达拉长得非常像他的母亲。纲手的直觉告诉她，迪达拉就是会长的儿子。而知道这一事实的她，有一种强烈的被羞辱的感觉。迪达拉当初正是经过她的手出去的，但她也非常明白，如果当时蝎子没有来要求购买男童，也许他们会长的独子会在六年前就死在某个变态的家里。  
蝎子一定有所预谋，她猜测是为了今后能够在政府掌握更多的权力，除此之外她想不出别的理由。或者更进一步，蝎子想要篡夺君主的位置，而这必然要背上叛国的罪名。  
对这个强大的对手，连一向以精明强干著称的纲手都感到招架不住。  
至于蝎子的真实身份，在之前就已经介绍过了。但为何蝎子能有看见未来的本事，却没有任何档案有记载。他是如何看见未来的，也没有人知道。  
真正让迪达拉感到可怕的并不是蝎子的职业，而是蝎子的年龄。双十字花会曾经调动了大量的人手来调查蝎子的资料，其中有人冒着生命危险到国家极密资料库调查，结果只找到蝎子的一部分资料。但这部分资料非常吓人，当时去调查的人将资料发送回去的时候不由地发出了一声惊呼，而正是这声惊呼把警卫引来。这个可怜人当即把还在传输的所有资料清空，并把设备砸烂。他在经受了两天的严刑拷问之后内脏破裂而死。  
后来双十字花会没有再继续调查蝎子的事情。因为这些事，已经远远超过他们需要知道的。  
那个可怜虫传回来大量身份记录，年份从两千年前一直到现在，而身份记录上的照片里的脸却没有太大的变化。一直都是20多岁的样子，都是蝎子现在的样子。原本资料科的人没有明白这些资料是什么意思，他们不敢相信这个事实：  
本国的历史是两千年，两千年来经历过多次战乱，也有过分裂与联合，蝎子两千年来的资料被当局收集在一起，最初是某个财团的董事长，后来每换一次身份的同时也都换了工作，每一次都以意外身亡“结束生命”。直到这一辈，“蝎子”的年龄是29岁，资料上的职业是公务员。  
但蝎子确实既不是机器人也不是外星人，双十字花会中的科学家将他的DNA进行鉴定，他确实是人类。他的DNA与常人也并没有太大不同，只是他的DNA上非基因的片段实在太多，令科学家百思不得其解。剩下的基因，不可能合成足够他生存的蛋白质。他的身体构造因为设备和资料不够无法鉴定，但可以肯定的是他是长生不死的，这正是所有君主都希望得到的体质。  
他们很快将蝎子从最关注人物名单中删除了，因为两千年来都没有做出出格事情的人，对他们而言确实没有任何危险性可言。  
这次蝎子又轻易地将迪达拉还给双十字花会，更证明了这一点。但纲手再一次运用了作为女人的直觉，她感受到一股莫名的强大压力，却不知从何而来。  
知道真相的迪达拉非常难过。回忆之中，他这才明白，为何蝎子一直允许看起来可以做弟弟的迪达拉叫他“大叔”。  
他过去，从来没有考虑过要知道什么。他只是感受着真实的蝎子，但没有想到他所感受的真实与真正的真实有太大的距离。所有人都了解真相，但所有人都对他有所隐瞒。迪达拉想起来，惟独大蛇丸所说的蝎子的事是真实的。  
原来，自己无法到达桥连接的彼岸。  
但迪达拉依然无法革除对蝎子过去的好奇心。他对自己的不争气非常气愤。他抗拒着接受生意场上的事情，纲手想带他去见邻国与彼国的各个毒品商，都被他拒绝了。  
“少爷，您总不能这样。”纲手说。她最大的优点是在各个角色之间可以准确地切换，现在是女仆人，回到她的酒吧，她又可以成为女主人。但她如今将业务全部转手给最亲信的部下，几乎不回去了。  
“纲手，我说你不用那么惯着他，自来也没有让你这么做。”稻草人出现在走廊的拐角处，他向纲手和迪达拉径直走了过来。  
“他目前由我全权负责，你不必插手。”纲手用熟练的意大利语回敬道。她的意大利语有佛罗伦萨的口音。  
稻草人无视纲手的不满，继续说道，他用的也是意大利语，一门迪达拉听不懂的语言：“真不知道蝎子是如何培养出这样的孩子来的，他和别人不一样，只是从眼神看，他的晶莹透彻就和常人的污秽媚俗有很大区别。真是厉害。”  
纲手自从认识自来也后就十分反感读眼术。一想到她的弟弟也会这一门心理学，她的情感就非常复杂。  
“媚俗与否应当是判断人是否属于社会性高等动物的标准。”稻草人依然说着意大利语，走向了走廊的另一头。  
迪达拉沉默着。  
“您自从知道了蝎子以前的事情之后就一直闷闷不乐，我知道您心里一定很不愉快，但是……”纲手在未来的会长前变得非常不像一个长辈。  
“够了。”迪达拉打断她说，“我想见大蛇丸，你把他叫来。”  
忙于制作专辑的大蛇丸并不是那么容易找的。但听说是迪达拉要见他，他推掉了一次，最后还是去了。几个星期前纲手把迪达拉的真实身份告诉了他。  
这次会面被安排在双十字花会的地盘里。这家叫Solon的酒店，以前是迪达拉父亲最喜欢的酒店。位于第30层的咖啡厅有360度全角落地窗，放眼望去全是通天的高楼。唯一的不足是，自迪达拉父亲死去后，Solon在双十字花会的地位越来越低，警备十分松散。  
“好久不见，小鬼。”大蛇丸拉开椅子，在迪达拉的对面坐下。大蛇丸的面前放着红酒，迪达拉的则是苹果汁。  
迪达拉对旁边的人说：“你们下去吧。”  
“看不出嘛，才一个月就有了老大的架子了。”大蛇丸不免有些佩服。  
“纲手说你的代号是播娘蒿？”迪达拉看着大蛇丸的眼睛说，“不过我还是叫你大蛇丸吧。”纲手说，跟别人说话的时候，一定要看对方的眼睛。迪达拉以前从来都没有注意过这一点。蝎子对他从来都没有过礼仪上的要求。  
“你是不是想问我蝎子的事情？”大蛇丸单刀直入地问道。但在接到纲手的消息时，纲手很明确地对他说，不要提蝎子的事情。大蛇丸显然不是个会听话的人。  
迪达拉看着大蛇丸的眼睛，但没有作答。  
“我想那家伙活得应该很痛苦，当时间对一个人停止时，无论什么都失去了意义。我们都不过是他生命中的过客而已。他记忆中那些人的骨头，都在地下三尺的地方化成灰烬。到底他为了什么一直活到现在，我想不出。我15岁的时候，母亲死了，我在街上流浪，被蝎子捡到带回家，在我的要求下他送我去读书，我可以做任何我想做的事情。到19岁时，他在政府里给我找了一个工作，然后我就自立了一直到现在。我想他也是这么对你的吧，我实在看不出他有什么目的性。”大蛇丸见迪达拉不回答，径自说道，“他似乎也没有养男童的癖好，我觉得他性取向也没有问题。”  
“你以前知道我的身份吗？”迪达拉问。  
大蛇丸点点头，说：“蝎子没有明说，但我猜出来了，因为你和会长夫人实在长得太像，我入会的时候看过会长和他夫人的照片。而且蝎子对你保护成那个样子，我觉得很有问题。他以前可不是那么对我的，但这也是个性的问题，我这个人看起来就比较像个混社会的，会保护自己，不像你，看起来就是很容易受伤的样子。”  
迪达拉想，也就是说，蝎子从一开始就有利用自己的打算。这让他觉得自己非常委屈。这一切都不是出自他的本意。其实置身其中的时候是不会有所自觉的，但一旦旁人点破了自己的处境，就会觉得异常酸楚。人就是这样没有立场的生物。  
“不过我想你也不必太在意那个家伙的事，我想他的本意差不到哪里去，虽然以我的资历实在猜测不出。他不告诉你他的事情，肯定是不希望你背负太多的精神压力，我以前就听说你的精神状况不是很好。我一直觉得他很疼你。”大蛇丸说，“如果没有别的事，我想应该告辞了。”  
迪达拉对他摇了摇头，说：“没有了，你们的新专辑我会买的。”  
大蛇丸对他笑了笑，说了声“谢谢”。  
“那家伙以前对我说，所谓的成长，就是在经历和背负大量的痛苦之后自然而然地发生的一件事。也就是说，成长即是痛苦。越是成长，就是越是痛苦。然后他问我：‘你希望成长，还是停留在永不长大的状态下？’我的回答是，成长。”大蛇丸站了起来，看着窗外的世界，暮色降临，天边血红一片，“因为我那时，还没有长大。如果他这样问你，你的回答是什么呢？”  
迪达拉抬起头看着大蛇丸。这个老男人最近剪头发了，但还是长过了下巴。  
“永远都不长大。”迪达拉的眼睛没有离开大蛇丸的眼睛。  
“这就说明你已经长大了，不是吗。”  
大蛇丸走到了窗子边上，而没有走向大门，迪达拉看着他的背影。  
“迪达拉，你想睡了吗？”大蛇丸的声音，仿佛是从梦境里传来的。  
睡意拳拳的迪达拉突然想起来，大蛇丸的指尖，碰到过自己的杯子。  
迪达拉醒来时，眼睛看不到一点东西。周围一片漆黑寂静，迪达拉用的镇静剂还有药效，但他的耳鸣却无法扼制。  
他在这样的环境下不知所措，要命的是，他的眼睛上没有绑上布条什么的，是环境漆黑得看不见任何东西。他的双手双脚被固定在一张木制的椅子上——还好，他还有对物体的感觉——但他的四肢都因为长期供血不足而麻痹。他浑身都十分酸楚，仿佛经受过拷问一般。镇定剂的药效应该快到了，他一直按时服用，并不知道失去控制的自己会是什么样子，在潜意识中，有一些害怕。  
在这种环境下，他能做的事，仅仅只是闭上眼睛，听天由命。  
他开始回忆起以前看过的记载。上面说，有一个实验表明，如果把一个人关在一个房间里，隔绝与外界的交流，只给他供应水或者食物，再在那个房间里放一本抽象学科的书籍，比如数学，过一阵子，那个人就很可能成为数学家。那个实验的记载旁边还附上了大量的数据，迪达拉已经记不得了。当时没有人敢为了成为数学家或者是哲学家尝试这样的实验，没有人能够忍受那样的折磨，能够把人逼向绝境的折磨。至于他，则接受更为残酷的，连视觉都被剥夺，只剩下听觉和触觉。  
他等待着，但没有任何人靠近。他听不见任何声音，只好强迫自己睡觉。但他发觉自己已经不能像六年前那样随时随地地睡觉了，不停地胡思乱想，难以入睡。药效似乎已经慢慢减退了。  
他强迫自己镇静，渐渐地却绝望了起来。他终于在接近崩溃的时候听见了脚步声，夹杂着他的耳鸣，他还以为是幻觉。  
“迪达拉，晚上好。”  
大蛇丸的声音。  
想提问的迪达拉突然意识到自己的口腔没有任何感觉。  
“你是不是想问，为什么我回抓走你？”大蛇丸的声音从很近的地方传来，但他没有近一步接近。  
“我刚才一直在制作你的虚拟人，但是机器出了点故障。制作没有破绽的虚拟人需要你身上各种标本，你现在应该觉得自己快虚脱了吧。”大蛇丸没有把迪达拉的口腔麻痹状态修改回去的意思，自己一个人自言自语起来。  
“你应该知道你的父亲曾经做过人体实验吧，而记录所有实验的资料，全都在现在的四首手里。我曾一度以为自己可以成为四首，不过现在看来，不太可能。纲手那个女人，我真想宰了她。”  
黑暗中的大蛇丸习惯性地耸了一下肩膀。  
“我现在就是要以你去换那个实验的资料，不过呢，等你的虚拟人制作好了，你的使命也就结束了。最高四首也只要你的虚拟人就能够应付。虽然我很喜欢你，但留着你对我来说没有什么意义。”  
“作为即将死去的人，我应该允许你说一点什么。”  
他还没说完，迪达拉就发觉自己的口腔又有了活力。似乎大蛇丸的人体实验，比外界通用的那些三流的东西要厉害得多。迪达拉想象不出再厉害是什么样子。  
“说吧。”  
迪达拉没有说话。他也不知道应该说些什么。他所想到的是，如果在过去，他相信万能的蝎子一定会在他被灭口之前出现，而这一次，他谁都看不到，听见的只是大蛇丸的声音。他突然觉得，希望有些渺茫。虽然他看过的故事中几乎每一个的主人公都能顺利逃脱他现在的处境，但他明白真实情况是能够逃脱是几乎不可能的事情。  
“为什么蝎子可以看到未来？”迪达拉问道。这个问题似乎和他所处的环境有所不符。  
“我也不知道，看来这个问题是要被你带到坟墓里去的。”大蛇丸显然已经对这种问题失去了耐心，“过一会儿我会回来再看看你，不过我想那时，就是你的死期。”  
没等迪达拉回应，大蛇丸的脚步声已经离他而去。他发现这个房间能有很响的回音，与其说是空房间，更像是山洞。  
安宁被打破后不久，又恢复沉寂。  
一个半小时前。  
“那个基地的武装到达了什么程度？”运行的卡车里，蝎子问在电脑前操作的阿飞。他看起来并不非常着急。  
“和普通军队差不多吧，”阿飞说道，“但是我记得大蛇丸一直都对人体实验有兴趣，很可能有生化武器。对你来说都应该没有什么问题，但是这样就导致……”  
“只有我能够前往，因此要尽量避免多人作战。”蝎子接下去说道。  
“是的。”  
“一共多少人？”蝎子问。  
“有自主生命反应的只有两人，实验体数目在十个到十三个。AI应该没有，我记得大蛇丸很讨厌机器人。你可能需要一些武器。”  
“一把γ枪就够了。”  
“再戴上夜视镜吧，那个地方没有照明工具，我在上面安装了定位器，不过只能在距地面五米以内的地方我才能发现你。需要的时候我会用车上那辆鬼鲛刚做好的车。还有，你看红外线图表，上面有虚拟人制造仪的印子。”  
“这也就说明，迪达拉的利用价值也快没有了。”蝎子摸着下巴说道，“话说回来，你离开双十字花会以后，那里人的追踪能力就降了好几个档次，没想到这种事还是要我们来做。”  
阿飞笑而不语。他很清楚，难以相信别人的蝎子，即使知道双十字的能够救出迪达拉，也会先一步下手。  
“那里没有接通外部电源，所有的电都是生物能供给的。”阿飞指着红外线图的红色区域说道，“这里的树，释放出大量的能量。”  
“这可比政府的备用能源厉害多了。”蝎子啧啧地赞叹道。  
这时卡车已经到达了大蛇丸的基地——离首都最近的城的某个山脚。  
阿飞从柜子里拿出一只夜视镜，扔给蝎子。  
蝎子接住那副夜视镜，顶在头上。这种眼镜充电后能在黑暗中使使用者看见眼前的物体的红外反应。最初用于帮助盲人恢复视力，但后来人造视网膜发展突飞猛进，这种东西渐渐地被淘汰了。  
他从车尾处一个密封阁子里取出用铅块小心保存好的γ枪，没有拆开包装它的盒子，在进入山洞以前，他不能拆开——γ枪对一般人类有致命伤害，特种部队使用时都必须穿上防辐射衣，而且要力气惊人才行——它太重了；而蝎子似乎不需要任何装备，他只穿了一件黑色罩衫和牛仔裤——如果不是为了行动方便，他绝对不穿紧身的衣服。  
“你会杀了他吗？”阿飞问打开车门的蝎子。  
蝎子微微一笑：“当然。即使不是我，纲手也会这么做。”  
山洞的入口算不上隐蔽，岔路却相当地多，不仅如此，山洞里很长一段路漏水非常厉害，冰凉的液体不断从山洞的内壁渗透出来，路面非常滑，一不小心就会摔倒。蝎子一面要小心地尽量不发出声音，一面还要警惕随时可能出现的实验体。虽然对大蛇丸的人体实验进行到什么程度不甚了解，但蝎子还是能确定，这些实验体总是有这些那些的致命弱点无法克服，才让大蛇丸殚精竭虑地想得到双十字花会掌握的人体实验资料。  
“能让双十字花会研究了19年还没有成功的DNA排序。”蝎子想着，把γ枪握得紧了一些，“难道是那个……”  
“你真是爱护他，不过，你来也只是送死。”一个奇怪的声音突然从寂静得只有滴水声音的山洞里出现，蝎子不由地停下了脚步。那说话的腔调像大蛇丸，但又不全一致。蝎子与大蛇丸结识二十多年，却从未真正关心过大蛇丸的内心世界。也许这样怪异而充满一己私欲的口吻所表现的，才是大蛇丸的真正面目呢？  
“竟然用实验体跟我说这种话，看来他都快害怕的要尿裤子了。”蝎子嘴角露出一丝冷笑。  
蝎子屏息停着，发现声音是从背后传来的。他回过头去，只看到一个庞然大物堵住了他来的路，让那唯一一点的亮光都消失了，他只能依靠夜视镜上显示的红外线感觉对手的存在。而他的去路，也传来了细碎的脚步声。他感觉到两个实验体都在以惊人地速度向他袭来，这时习惯于自己开车的蝎子发挥了他优异的动态视力和反应速度，几乎同时向两个实验体上红外反应最剧烈的部位发射了γ射线，然后在他们倒下的瞬间绕到了随后赶来的两只类似蜘蛛的实验体后面，用γ射线烧穿了他们的背部，涌出的粘稠的体液散发出恶臭。  
“4个了哦，”蝎子说道，他知道大蛇丸听得见，“有多少个，我都玩得起。”  
“如果是你现在看到的数目，你也能应付吗？”略带嘲笑的语气的声音，从山洞的各个角落里传来。  
蝎子感觉到狭小的山洞里的气氛突然紧张了起来，有很多只眼睛在密切地注视着他，夜视镜里显示到处都是热源。他将γ枪顶住肩膀，并打开了全辐射功能，虽然这会快速耗尽γ枪的能源，但与人体实验品进行肉搏实在不是个明智的选择。  
“这样不太好吧，你就没有剩余的能源来对付我了。”这一次，仅是从蝎子的头顶上传来的。  
蝎子回敬道：  
“绰绰有余。”  
他倒举着γ枪，用γ枪长达半米的枪拖狠狠地击中了位于他头顶的监视器，传出一声电木基座被击碎的声音。所有的热源随即运动了起来，并没有向他扑来，而是环绕着他不停转动，并发出尖利的叫声。蝎子意识到这些生物是蝙蝠而不是人。  
“你的爱好还真是广泛。”蝎子不忘冷嘲热讽一番，“相比之下，我更喜欢蝙蝠侠的战车。”  
他将γ枪的杀伤力调低，向那些动物进行地毯式的扫射。  
“还好我不是动物保护主义者。”他低头看了一下γ枪的液晶屏，什么显示能源还剩下1/2。γ枪虽然杀伤力大，也是最耗费能源的。  
“最坏的估计还有9个，我应该没有那么倒霉。”蝎子这样想着，眼前却出现了9个热源，而γ枪剩下的能量已经不够全辐射了。  
“Shit！”蝎子不由地骂道。他踏着和前来的9个实验体一样的步子后退到第一个被他干掉的第一个庞然大物后面，但他退到那里的同时，那个实验体剧烈地燃烧了起来。  
“竟然已经能够使用自然力了……”蝎子来不及赞叹，将γ枪重新调整到普通状态，用最快的速度将9个中的七个的身体射穿。此时蝎子能源，完全不够烧穿剩下的两个人体，而这两个人体正飞奔而来，蝎子停止了动作。  
当那两个实验体腾空而起，大蛇丸以为蝎子已经放弃时，蝎子将γ枪的铅壳完全拆开，扔进火海，自己擦着洞壁飞奔前去，随即他身后发出了巨大的爆炸声，两个实验体都被炸得粉碎。  
“怎么会……”大蛇丸的拍挡被那场面惊呆了，因为洞里的监视器已被砸坏，他只能看到实验体的眼部神经中传来的已经中断的画面，那画面静止在蝎子抽身而退，以不亚于实验体的速度向他所在的房间奔来。  
“大蛇丸这……”他回头一看，大蛇丸早已不知去向。他只看到蝎子站在他面前，说道：  
“晚安。”  
颈口的“喀嚓”一声所带来的恐惧代替了他的惊愕，待他缓缓倒下，蝎子已经离开了那个房间。

#7 Armor of Soul  
灵魂的盔甲。  
蝎子已经进入了山洞的最深处。岔路完全没有，一条道直通到最底部。空气冷得接近凝结，洞壁被完美地粉刷过，不再有水渗出，氧气的浓度根本不够正常人呼吸。  
这条漫长的路，让蝎子想起他当年第一次去见迪达拉时，也是处在这样几乎看不见光明的状态下。但这次，他是要去和一个人做个了断。  
他的脑海中不断地出现迪达拉过去的样子。他在三楼的阳光下读书，他在床上读书，他躺在一楼的地板上读书，他蜷缩在房间的角落里读书，他在他那辆车的副驾驶座上读书。以及他发病时躲在橱柜里发抖，手里像紧抓着救命稻草那样攥着一本书。这些画面，平日里积累着，在他离开以后，突然大举入侵蝎子的记忆。对蝎子而言，有些人是需要温柔对待的，而有些人，只要把他们踩到脚底就可以了。因而他总是表现得那么盛气凌人，这种冷傲在迪达拉面前却不曾显露出来。蝎子很清楚这一切对迪达拉来说意味着什么，可对他自己而言呢？  
夜视镜的电池还有两格，他也不知还能用多久。他走到尽头，最后的房间有铁门把守，密闭性非常好。他将铁门用力拉开，却只看到一张木制的椅子，没有别的东西，仿佛是专门为了囚禁谁而设计的，根本没有可以躲藏的地方。房间里的氧气浓度异常地高，仿佛是从哪里抽进来的。迪达拉不在这里。  
蝎子突然意识到，这个房间，应该有一个特殊的通风口。他环视四周，发现房间的角落里确实有这么一个口子，隔一段时间会鼓入一些空气。这个开口的大小，正好够蝎子进入。  
而这个管道的大小，却有蝎子人高，内部也没有被粉饰过，洞壁依然有水渗出，在凹凸不平的地面上积了一滩又一滩冰凉的水。  
相比之下，大蛇丸这个一米九的人，身上还背着迪达拉，在这个管道里走起来肯定很吃力。想到这个，蝎子就飞快地跑了起来，但不时涌来的空气，大大减慢了蝎子的速度。  
这个管道并不是很长，尽头是一个巨大的风压机，连接着外面的森林。蝎子依然看不到光亮和人的热源，但他自信，大蛇丸一定在这附近。  
他在管道的一个拐角站住，那里可以减少风的阻力，但也使他无法听清声音。  
他将耳朵靠紧干燥的洞壁，却只听见从那个只有一把椅子的房间的位置传来一声巨响，仿佛是石头撞击地面的声音。  
他蓦地认识到，大蛇丸把那个鼓风口封死了。  
“我杀不了你，但我可以把你关起来，你永远都不必出来了，我的养父。”  
大蛇丸的声音，也一并沿着洞壁传到了蝎子的耳朵里。  
大蛇丸从17岁开始就经常夜不归宿，蝎子并不管他。他在外面整日整日地和同学一起搞音乐，在玩过各种乐器后，终于把注意力集中在上个世纪末最流行的乐器上。19岁工作后便离开蝎子独自生活。他一直是危险人物，入学后便倾心于禁忌的生物实验，尽管他用了各种方法把自己的危险掩饰起来，却最终被纲手嗅到了苗头。他背后美杜纱的文身也不能表明他的信仰，他17岁时刻了这个图案纯粹是因为好玩。他有信仰，但他绝对不是信仰世俗的人，他所信仰的，也许与蝎子所信仰的是同一种东西，只是表达不同罢了。他始终认为蝎子什么都知道，只是什么都不说。他和蝎子两个人像无法互相信任的夫妻，彼此何谓毫无了解，在同一个屋檐下生活，依靠其中一方的钱生活，总是心存芥蒂。他们各自的盔甲严严实实地把他们的灵魂包裹了起来，小心翼翼地不让对方看见，不让对方触摸。人们总是这样的方式把自己的世界与外界隔阂开来，只是迪达拉用的方法更为极端罢了。  
即使认识了那么多年，他们与陌生人也并没有什么区别。  
在大蛇丸的记忆里，蝎子是一个对玩实战飙车和听古典音乐有疯狂爱好的人。他有超群的记忆力，却对世界的变迁麻木不仁。  
在蝎子领养迪达拉三年后，大蛇丸曾问过蝎子：“为什么老是把他带在身边，是不是太累赘了？我一直不明白，他到底哪里好。”他明白自己的提问很失礼，但当时蝎子已醉了，不必理会这些。  
当时迪达拉躺在大蛇丸的商务车的最后排座位上睡觉。  
蝎子看起来答非所问。但他说话的口气，却是那么清醒。  
他说：  
“他很简单。看起来爱财如命，但他内心却单纯的像一张白纸。  
“他用什么东西都不看说明书，只知道怎么用，对所有详细的概念一无所知。比如喝酒，无论是白酒还是伏特加，他喝起来仿佛是一样的。音乐也是如此。他分辨得出其中任一细微的差别，只是他对与他无关的东西，对名字和术语之类的漠不关心。不过我倒很吃惊他会记住鼬的名字。  
“如此说来，对他的感觉，与多年来对某个人的是迥然的。那个人十分细致，周全得令人疯狂。那是一种完美，无懈可击，对常人产生一种不可抗拒的吸引力。而那个孩子，却是那么脱线和神经质，浑身缺点，却令我喜爱得不敢伤害。  
“你明白一件事，我不是一个三分钟热度的人。  
“虽然人们总是认为不比较就不能说明问题，但有时候即使比较也说明不了问题。”  
至今，大蛇丸都没有知道蝎子当时所说的“某个人”到底是谁。在蝎子的一切过去里，都没有这个特殊的，值得他提起的人的资料出现。但自那以后，大蛇丸确定了一件事：蝎子的性向扭曲。  
除此以外，还有一件他不敢断定的。大蛇丸并不算一个敏锐的人，至少在蝎子看来——但是除了大蛇丸以外，再没有人发现的这个事实：蝎子是一个始终活在过去，而又渴望得到救赎的人。  
这一点在他早晨苏醒时表现得分外明显——他每天醒来都要确认时间。他的梦境停留在远古，而他醒来却发现自己活在现代。很多很多年以后，他做梦时总是笑得很快乐。几十年，几百年如逝水般流去，醒来的哀伤神情没有人懂得。  
曾有个人问他，为什么那么哀伤。他说是因为低血压，心情不好。他掩饰着，可喉咙却热得像淌血。  
“被关在笼子里的小鸟。”那个人说，“不要拿这样的借口来搪塞。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“笼中鸟。”他说，“你看起来自由，却被什么束缚着。是被过去呢，还是将来？我的占卜师。”  
大蛇丸背着熟睡的迪达拉向洞外走去。他在十年前的帮派斗争中被打伤了肺，换成了人造的，能够在缺氧的状态下生活。但显然，迪达拉不适应这样的环境，加之为制作虚拟人被抽取了大量样本，身体非常虚弱。如果不是蝎子把他的拍挡杀了，虚拟人制造机肯定可以修好。但如今，一切计划都泡汤了，大蛇丸只能用最老土的办法用迪达拉本人去换他要的资料。但仅仅只依靠这一张牌，显然是一点胜算都没有。他打算先将迪达拉关一阵子，以后再做打算。总归现在他把一切罪恶的源头关起来了，至少他还能够冷静地判断出，要指望能在蝎子身上发泄什么，是绝对的妄想。  
他走着，看到自己的资料室被洞口的大火一并烧掉时，只是感到了强烈的恐惧与绝望。如此看来，他所苦心经营的一切都完了，火焰依然蔓延着，可他连逃跑的力气都没有。恼怒，羞愧甚至嫉妒，各种情感大举入侵他竭力保持的冷静，而他身后出现的脚步声终于令他狂乱了起来，他掐住迪达拉的脖子回过头去对着刚刚赶来的蝎子。  
大蛇丸在极度的恐惧之下，一点声音也发不出来，只是用力掐着迪达拉的脖子，以示威胁。他整个人都在发抖，不只是因为恐惧还是悲哀。  
“多少有一点出人意料。”蝎子的声音在毕剥作响的火焰声中显得太过轻柔，他和大蛇丸两人僵持着。  
大蛇丸迫使自己的声音镇静下来，大声地叫道：“为什么你这么在乎他？你这个伪君子，口口声声说世界对你来说无所谓，你却那么在乎名和利，你简直比总统还人渣！”  
“你嫉妒。”蝎子突然微笑了起来，在火光的映照下特别残忍。  
“我没有！”大蛇丸控制着自己。  
“是嘛。”蝎子毫不在乎，也不想回答他的问题。  
“你拯救了我，却把我推向别的深渊，你让我知道了权利，知道了金钱，你是个十恶不赦的混蛋……”  
“我会怎么对迪达拉，和你又有什么关系！”蝎子大声喝住他，静止一会儿，又继续说道，“也许我这么说很残忍，我看到你立刻就会死在这里。我的事情你永远都不会全部了解，当然，不只是你，无论是谁都是一样，你不必为此嫉妒谁，你根本就不需要了解我是怎么想的，因为……”  
“我不想再听你说下去了！”大蛇丸更用力地掐着迪达拉的脖子，“你赶再上来一步，我就掐死他。”  
蝎子举起双手，说：“我什么武器都没有带，但你又想怎样？他在这种空气稀薄的环境里存活不了都久，”蝎子用下巴指了一下迪达拉，说道，“我们都要逃命，但是还有什么通道可以走？底屋的通风口？以你现在的力气……”  
“闭嘴！”大蛇丸刚刚稍稍平静的神经再次紧绷起来，接近断掉，“怎么逃生我心里有数，不用你插嘴。”  
“我刚才的话还没有说完呢，”蝎子不再理会大蛇丸，说道，“你会死在这里。”他毫不犹豫地压低身子冲向大蛇丸，扭开他掐着迪达拉脖子的手，向他的胸口打了重重一拳，旋即将迪达拉拉近自己。  
但大蛇丸没有放弃，试图抓着迪达拉的手臂，他身后便是熊熊的火焰，少有不慎就可能引火上身。蝎子突然松开抱住迪达拉的手，大蛇丸整个人都向后倒去，旋即蝎子向前两步往大蛇丸胸口一阵猛踢，在他飞起的那刻将迪达拉从半空拉下，动作干净利索，仿佛静止。蝎子的动作和他的表情一样，残忍。  
蝎子没有再理会大蛇丸，他借着火光凝视着迪达拉的脸，仅仅两个月不见，却像是隔了多年。缺氧让迪达拉陷入昏迷，蝎子立刻返回底部的房间。  
等他把铁门关好，他察觉迪达拉已经恢复意识了。  
他将迪达拉扶着坐起来，轻轻叫了他的名字：“迪达拉。”  
刚有意识的迪达拉仿佛触电一般抽搐了一下，但声音依然掩饰不住他的虚弱：  
“大叔？”  
“是我。”蝎子温柔地回答，“我们回去吧。”  
可是听到这番话的迪达拉并没有像刚才那样的反应，他勉强支撑着站了起来，有些踉跄。  
蝎子牵着他手在通风管中前进，迪达拉的脚步始终很犹豫。蝎子以为迪达拉在看不见的状况下不敢前进，便说：“放心地走吧，这里没有什么障碍物。”  
迪达拉沉默着。迪达拉此时在进行着剧烈的心理斗争，他十二万分地想逃避，想在地上找个洞把自己埋起来，或者干脆晕死过去。他曾想象如何重新面对蝎子，而他从未想到，再见面时会是如此难堪的场面。没错，他想拒绝，但又不知为何无法开口。  
他突然说：“为什么一直没有来找我？”  
“恩？”蝎子漫不经心地回答，“在那里你也很安全不是吗。”  
“这个不是重点。”迪达拉的声音，因为身体虚弱而有些沙哑。  
“那是什么？”蝎子这样满不在乎地回答着，心里却想着离开这里后要立刻送迪达拉去医院。  
“Mother fucker！欺骗和隐瞒让你很爽吗？我真希望自己六年前就死了——”  
“你不是不在乎的么。”蝎子左手牵着迪达拉的手，右手扶着洞壁，缓慢地前行。  
“回答我！”迪达拉的耳鸣前所未有地巨响，他的声音渐渐高了起来，用尽力气甩开了蝎子的手，捂住不断狂响的耳朵，他只能大声地嘶喊，“你怎么不说话！混蛋！你这个混蛋！”他的声音走了调子，自己却完全没有注意到。  
此时，迪达拉的世界和这个世界完全的脱节了。迪达拉觉得一切无比的安静，耳鸣蓦地消失了。他曾非常害怕一人独处，他不停地哭泣，后来开始滥用镇静剂。他曾一度情绪稳定，但他觉得自己快要失控了。他觉得在他身边的蝎仿佛在另一个世界。他在空无一人的地方，蝎子不在他身边。  
蝎子用力攥住他的手腕遏制他发作。他想起来，迪达拉已经超过三个小时没有服药。他过去从未见过迪达拉发作，以前无论是何时，迪达拉都会尽量把自己这一面掩藏起来。  
他紧紧地抱住迪达拉，感受到迪达拉在剧烈的颤抖着，像一只受伤的小兔子。他预感到，迪达拉的耳朵终于彻底地聋了。他吻住迪达拉的嘴，若不是这样迪达拉的叫喊肯定会让他发疯的。他在那个瞬间突然进入了迪达拉的世界里，迪达拉立刻接纳了侵入的蝎子，绞住他的舌头，与他纠缠，双手绕到蝎子的背后，粗暴地爱抚着。  
蝎子此时突然感受到一阵排山倒海的爱意，在这样的状态下未免有些不合适宜。他曾以为自己的接吻算是非常有技巧了，但他发觉迪达拉比他更有天赋。迪达拉并没有足够的力气与他做爱，他非常清楚这一点。不仅如此，此时逃生才是最重要的。  
但他无法把自己从迪达拉的身上撕开，仿佛上个世纪末得了疯牛病的动物，大脑里一片糨糊。他摘掉夜视镜，灵巧地解开迪达拉的衣裤，将迪达拉的分身含在口中吮吸着。迪达拉紧紧地抓着蝎子的肩膀，两人的热度飞快地蔓延开来，不时吹来的风和冰冷的积水仿佛也有了温度。迪达拉招架不住，很快便勃起，不一会儿便在蝎子的口中射了。他看不见蝎子，眼前始终一篇漆黑，耳朵也听不见，连耳鸣也没有，只呈现出前所未有的安宁场面。他迟钝麻木的感官在蝎子侵入的一瞬间被激活了，他的脑海里出现了海景，奔涌的浪尖将他打下海去，他觉得自己快溺死在里面了。  
蝎子将迪达拉的精液吞下，抬起迪达拉的双腿，试探他的后穴。他犹豫片刻，没有了下一步的行动。迪达拉确实太虚弱了，不仅如此，全身抽取样液让他水分尽失，后穴不用润滑剂根本无法进入。蝎子突然想起来，家里那盒复方达克罗宁雷佛奴尔软膏放在一楼的储藏室左手边数起第三个柜子里很多年了，一直都没有用过。迪达拉纤细的手指顺着蝎子的手臂滑下，抓住蝎子的手指，硬将之插入自己的后穴。蝎子吻了一下迪达拉的额头，表示接受了他的邀请，他在试探过后，让迪达拉翻过身去，将解开裤子，掏出变硬的分身对准迪达拉微微张开的穴口插入。如他所料，进入的非常不顺利，迪达拉的后穴非常紧，蝎子知道语言无法提示迪达拉，他轻轻地拍了拍迪达拉的腰，示意他放松些。他配合着呼吸有规律地撞击迪达拉的身体，迪达拉双手支撑在墙壁上，却有些力不从心。他连哼哼的声音都发不出来。蝎子猛一用力，便完全地进入了迪达拉的身体，疼痛与快感一同袭来，迪达拉鼻腔中发出微弱的呻吟，昏睡了过去。蝎子的呼吸因为过度兴奋而紊乱起来，随后白色的精液涌出了迪达拉的穴口。他在迪达拉的身体里萎缩，然后退了出来。此时迪达拉已经完全睡了过去，软绵绵地靠在蝎子的肩上。蝎子有些虚弱，缓慢地在潮湿的地面上摸到了夜视镜，小心地戴上。夜视镜被他扔在没有水的地面上——他总是能够谨小慎微。然后为迪达拉穿上衣服。通风管里的空气慢慢地变热了，火焰虽然不会燃烧到通风管里，但温度和随时可能发生的爆炸却是很大的威胁，令人惊愕的是此时蝎子的理智依然存在，但他也已疲惫不堪。  
他抱起迪达拉，走到了很久才到达通风管的尽头，在黑暗的山洞里，抽气机红色和绿色的指示灯闪着光，抽风机的风扇转动发出呼呼的响声。  
大蛇丸在制造通风管时，直接将这个通向山顶的山洞拿来使用。他把抽气机堵在洞口，洞口的那一面接受阳光的供能。这个机器将蝎子、迪达拉和外界完全隔绝开来。  
蝎子将迪达拉放下，在抽风机上研究了一会儿，伸出手按了一个开关，抽风机指示灯熄灭，风扇慢慢停止了转动，一切陷入沉默。  
蝎子抱起迪达拉缓缓地后退，不一会儿，抽风机被拖出洞口时发出的巨响打破了寂静。  
“我说，鬼鲛做轻型起重机也很有一手嘛！”阿飞兴奋地喊道。  
久别阳光的蝎子向洞口出现的那辆海陆空三用机的方向走去，迪达拉在他的怀里气若游丝。  
#8 SF Age  
空想的时代。  
这是一家位于本国东部嘎尔城的医院，有着非常良好的医护设施，干净、清洁、宽敞，费用昂贵，医护人员非常之少，空旷安静的走廊中轻微的走路声都会引来阵阵回音。噶尔城算得上是本国最混乱的城市，黑白两道四处横行。如同恺撒的名字最终成了君王的象征，“Gull”也成了暴力的代名词——和“鸥”这种鸟类已毫无关系。也许是死人频繁且死法怪异促进了医疗发展，这个城却有着全国最先进的医院。身为国营医院，却有许多黑道上的医生，院长本人在黑道上也非常出名。  
迪达拉已在这家医院住了一个星期，三天前他那坏死的鼓膜被换成了汤氏医药公司制作的人工鼓膜，其价格之高也并非人人能够承受。这种做工良好精巧的人工鼓膜的寿命是100年，不出意外，他有生之年不需要再更换一次。如果病人不愿意也不需要定期检查，它的质量一向有良好的信誉。  
迪达拉自第二天醒来后便一直沉默。纲手当天便亲自来了，说出于安全考虑想将迪达拉转到其他医院去，迪达拉茫然地看着纲手的脸，纲手才意识到迪达拉已经聋了。她转向护士，想表示自己要立刻让迪达拉转医院，护士却告诉她：“已经有人为这位少爷支付了人工鼓膜移植的钱，而人工鼓膜移植手术做的最好的，请您相信，正是本医院。这位少爷很快就能够恢复听力。”纲手追问是支付的人是谁，护士却说不知道。纲手盯着护士的眼睛看了一会儿，从手提包中取出手提电脑，在上面写上自己想说的话给迪达拉看，而迪达拉摇了摇头，还是沉默。他的脑子里填满了各种东西，每一句话都想第一个冲出口来，却堵在了咽上，无法表达。耳鸣消失之后，他的世界与外界所剩下的屏障，只剩下他的嘴了。为此，他更应该紧紧地，闭上嘴巴。  
纲手只好留下几个人保护他，然后亲自去向院长说明了情况。她不忘记强调迪达拉的重要性，却没有明确说明到底为何会如此重要。她甚至暗示院长，这个男孩是我的儿子。那院长面带微笑地点头，点头，还是点头。末了，纲手仍不望追问那付下巨款的人是谁，院长竟然微笑着回答说：  
“这个人，难道纲手小姐猜不到吗？”  
他说的这话十分地道。这个老滑头葫芦里卖的什么药没有人知道。  
第三天，迪达拉的脑海里紊乱的思绪渐渐消失了，取而代之的是过去看过的书。他从未想过自己竟然将看过的东西记得那么牢，他仿佛从记忆的书架上一本一本地取下看过的书籍，在脑海中一字不漏地重新复述一遍，即使是梦里也在继续着。第六天，他从深度麻醉中醒来后，仿佛受催眠一般将所有过去所经历的事情都看了一遍，从养母的苛刻到流浪的孤独，再到在蝎子身边时的安稳。他确定自己爱着蝎子，无论以任何形式，无论性别。他又开始抚摩手臂上的疤痕，这个习惯他已经摈弃很久了。在焦虑的时候，他就会抚摩手臂上的疤痕。但在蝎子身边时，他从来都没有这么做。他一边不停地抚摩着那疤痕，一边面无表情看着过去的自己。  
如果同情是一种爱，那这种爱本身，就是心甘情愿地自我折磨。蝎子意识到，当初自己对迪达拉产生的不必要的怜悯如今已经发展成一种他不可接受的爱，这种爱已经决定要去改变迪达拉的命运。  
蝎子在迪达拉住院后的第八天来到了双十字花会位于斯库尔斯城的本部，King Leoric。他的目的地是第30层，中心会议室。在六天前，他还只是专门派人到这里给双十字花会的最高四人委员会送信，告诉他们迪达拉的境况。电子讯息发达的现在，到处都是黑客的眼睛，最安全的反而是手写的信件。  
“非常抱歉，我们不能迪达拉还给你。”四人之一的我爱罗回绝道。蝎子刚刚就迪达拉的抚养问题向这三个人进行了陈词。四人中的最后一个，也是资格最老的自来也长期不在斯库尔斯，没有出席。他神出鬼没，即使是阿飞这样的专业追踪人员也不知道他在哪里。  
“但关键在于，迪达拉如今在名义上还是我的养子。”蝎子早就作好了准备，开始滔滔不绝了起来，他最擅长的应该就是这个，“在19岁前，任何被监护人都不应该离开监护人2个月以上，现在迪达拉到你们这里已经接近2个月了，如果警察找我，难道要我说，你们绑架了他？你们难道以为现在的你们能够和政府抗衡？据我所知，你们的军力想必是比不是政府的，而生化武器自迪达拉父亲在世时到现在一直都没有研制成功。这是其一。”  
蝎子用食指戳了一下桌面，红木的桌子回应出沉闷的声音，继续说道：“其二，风暴公会如果知道会长的儿子现在还活着，他们会放过他吗？你们之所以没有暴光他的身份，当然是为了他的安全着想。而相对于在我身边生活，到底何者更安全，我想你们心中也有一个权衡。我的建议是，他继续以我养子的身份生活到19岁，到这个法定可以加入某个党派的年龄，再加入你们双十字花会，以一个普通的会员身份，由你们提拔成新一任会长。”  
“这个提议不错，但你怎么能够向我们保证迪达拉的安全？”纲手以完全站在迪达拉这一边的口吻说道。  
“即使不需要人工的天堂的保安措施，仅仅只是我本人的能力，各位也很清楚吧。”蝎子戏谑地笑着回答。显然，他在讽刺双十字花会没有及时救出迪达拉，而被自己占了先机。  
“作为补偿，我也愿意付出一点代价。”蝎子泰然自若，“我会在迪达拉成为会长之后帮助他做上总统的位置，这对你们都有好处。”  
“我们怎么知道你不会食言？”一直没有说话的稻草人慢悠悠地说道。在此之前他一直坐在最边上的位置抽烟，直到纲手用眼神示意他应该说点什么，他才把嘴巴从雪茄边移开。  
“如果我要食言，你们也阻拦不了我，不是吗？”蝎子扫视了一下眼前的三个人。三个人都默不做声。蝎子在必要的时候会自然而然地流露出逼人的霸气，让人没有反驳的余地。“另外，稻草人，至于你的师兄的事情，我建议你不要在这里解决。”  
经蝎子一提醒，纲手才突然发现会议室内各个角落里都布满了全自动激光枪。主管军火的稻草人做事从来不和任何人商量。  
稻草人注视着蝎子的眼睛良久，慢慢地说道：“这对我来说，是一个仪式。我也知道你死不了。”  
“我不是教徒，先生。”蝎子并不躲避稻草人的眼睛，反而非常咄咄逼人，“如果你有力气浪费在对付我身上，不如研究对付风暴公会的策略。”  
蝎子清楚地看到，三个人听到这句话时都受到了不同程度地惊吓。很快稻草人又开始吸他的雪茄，激光枪的高能反应消失，气氛渐渐缓和。在风暴公会的事情上这四个人拥有惊人的一致性，原因却是各不相同的。  
“那么各位算是同意我的意见了。”蝎子打破了沉默，说道，“协议书我觉得不用了，在江湖上做事讲的是义气，这我很明白。但如果三位觉得必要的话，我也乐意奉陪。”  
赶在纲手开口前，稻草人点点头说道：“一言为定。”我爱罗也点了点头。纲手没有应答。  
“纲手小姐怎么看呢？”蝎子和颜悦色地问道。  
纲手沉默了很久，平静地说道：“我同意。”如果不熟悉她的人，想必会从她的声调中判断她非常赞同蝎子。但蝎子听出了其中咬牙切齿的意味。  
末了，蝎子不忘记对纲手抱以胜利者的笑容。纲手手中的Apple电子笔几乎被她折断。  
迪达拉差不多回忆到自己耳聋的时候，病房的门刷的一下开了。这个医院里所有的门都是自动移门，造价昂贵。他以为又是纲手手下的保镖或者是检查他身体的护士，于是没有理会，继续看着一片漆黑的记忆。没有画面没有声音，只剩下他最迟钝的肉体感官，让他不能清晰地回忆。朦胧中的拥抱，朦胧中的交媾，朦胧中的晕厥。直到额头有一种异样温暖的感觉，他才意识到来的人是蝎子。他与往常一样穿着宽松的棉布衬衫和宽松的涤纶裤子，全身都是黑色，看起来像刚刚参加过谁的葬礼。迪达拉下意识地往后躲，却被蝎子拉住手臂。他的用力不轻不重，算不上温柔，但也不能说是暴戾。  
“现在听得见了吧，去把衣服换掉，跟我回家。”蝎子目不斜视地看着迪达拉的眼睛，迪达拉在他的凝视下涨红了脸，伸出手臂挡住蝎子犀利的目光，却被蝎子用另一只手抓住手腕。  
“听话。”蝎子简洁地说道，“无论你想做什么，等一会儿再说。”  
“不能哭。”迪达拉回答的时候带着一点哭腔，他仿佛在告戒自己，而不是回答蝎子。  
蝎子放开了手。  
“怎么了？”  
“我哭很难看。”迪达拉成功地遏止了自己的情绪。  
蝎子笑了。他退了一步，看着迪达拉从床慢慢地爬下来——医生说他八天来一直没有下床——他刚刚站起就差点摔倒，蝎子立即伸手扶住他。穿着医院宽大的病号服的他，看起来格外的纤细，弱不禁风。虽然住院期间有很好的营养补充，但长时间不活动会让人精神萎靡。  
“小心点。”蝎子说，“我扶你吧。”  
迪达拉摇了摇头说：“好久没走路了，有点不适应。”他拨开蝎子的手，有些摇晃地走到病房里的全自动衣柜前，张开双臂，被衣柜吸了进去。出来的时候，身上便已穿上了纲手留给他的花里胡哨的大号汗衫。简单来说，纲手的很多爱好都跟不上时代，世纪末总是流行颓废，而纲手还停留在本世纪七八十年代时盛行的蓬蓬头之类的东西。  
蝎子一直目不转睛地看着他，直到离开医院，他的目光都没有离开过他。  
“迪达拉。”  
“什么？”  
“你长高了。”蝎子说。  
此时迪达拉的身高已经有175公分了。最初他到达蝎子的家时还只有157。  
迪达拉不自觉地笑了一下。  
“7月15日以前，你不必回到双十字花会去。我和最高四人委员会约好了。不过五个月后，你的生活会非常辛苦，非常。”蝎子坐在驾驶座上，看着迪达拉说。他在“非常”一词上加重了语气。他的Uranus正以每小时270公里的速度行驶，正午时公路上车非常少。  
“我看，你那神经衰弱之类的病都痊愈了吧。”他说道，“就当是放五个月的假吧，你平时看书看太多了，我带你出去玩。”  
“看前面。”迪达拉平淡地说，“小心撞车。”  
蝎子的视线离开了他，拉起了一根迪达拉过去没有见过的手柄，随后方向盘被吸入汽车的仪表盘下面。蝎子随后把两个人的安全带都解开，说：“这辆车已经安装上自动模式了。”  
“不要逃跑。”蝎子说，“你可以打我，也可以哭。”  
迪达拉看了他一会儿，突然从座位上站起来，却撞到了车顶。  
“哇！”迪达拉又坐了下来，一手按着头，一手扶着椅子。蝎子很焦急地问：“不要紧吧？”迪达拉摇着头说没事。他抬起头看着蝎子的眼睛，蓦地单腿跪在座位上，一手按住蝎子的肩膀，一手抓着他的头发，吻他的嘴。  
“先让我慢慢理顺一切再说。”迪达拉说，他那双纯蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯着蝎子，刘海垂到蝎子的脸上，他甜美地微笑着，声音却在颤抖。“我在回忆到底发生了什么事。眼睛看不到，耳朵也听不到，我问你的问题你也没有回答我。”  
蝎子搂着迪达拉的腰，缓缓地脱掉迪达拉的上衣。  
“我爱你。”迪达拉说。  
从飞速行驶的汽车往外看，一切都是一闪而过，连影子都抓不住，和他那被点燃的爱情一样。  
“你到现在都没有回答我。”  
“那个问题？”  
“恩。”  
“我没有什么目的。”  
“骗人。”迪达拉注视着蝎子灰白色的眼睛说。他纯蓝的眼眸里映着蝎子平静的脸。  
“我不用骗你。”  
“那告诉我，你是怎么能预知未来的。”  
“讲起来很麻烦，也许催眠能更轻松地告诉你。你选哪个？我说，还是你自己看？”  
“你说。”  
“好吧。”  
我应该从头开始说起。  
我出生在一个充斥着空想科学的时代。那个时代在历史上没有记载，而且也荒诞的可以，应该被当作不存在。  
那时有一个城市的人全部从事基因改造的人体实验，那个城市所有10岁以上20岁以下的人全都被集中起来作为人体实验品，所有的长辈都像吃了兴奋剂一样疯狂地做灭绝人性的实验。所有的人都被集中在一个很大的废弃大学校园里，我那时年龄只有12岁，和我哥哥在一起。我以前告诉过你我的名字，那是我那时的名字。我的哥哥叫Dragon，在母亲发疯以前，曾给过哥哥一块玉配，上面就雕着一条龙，保佑哥哥平安。为什么我没有？因为我根本就是为了保佑别人平安而生的，所以会叫Jade。本来父母就这么想好的。  
那时候的人到底有多疯狂呢……最早期的时候甚至有人不停给实验品喂防腐剂，指望防腐剂引发的基因突变可以造出天才来。那个时候痴呆儿、畸形儿和难产而死的孕妇特别多。  
到后期的时候，也不知怎么回事，竟然真的让他们研制出了改变基因构造的方法，他们真的创造出了非常不可思议的人，而我和我哥哥，就是其中的一员。  
当时与我们一起的还有十几个人，其中有一个人与我哥哥是同学，叫Hawk，姓我也记得，是Black。  
实验的过程很漫长，我们十几个人像在集中营里生活一样，度过了大概五年……期间发生了一些事情，我哥哥很早以前就告诉我不要太接近Hawk，但我不明白是为什么。后来Hawk鸡奸我的时候，我才突然明白过来。  
对，就是你说的性向问题。但我哥哥却不知道，其实我也有这个问题，只是偏向双性恋而已。  
所以我现在才会与那么多女人保持联系。你很奇怪为什么我没有做你？  
这个嘛，因为从开始就没有往这方面想过。我看到你的未来很光明，可不能就这样被我糟蹋掉。  
“但你已经糟蹋了。”迪达拉指着蝎子说。他始终保持着笑容。  
蝎子微笑着把他的手按下，紧紧地握住。  
“如果你不愿意听，可以让我闭嘴。”他说。  
我有没有爱上过Hawk？如果那也算是爱的话。不过我想，应该可以这么说。他对我来说，与其他人确实有很大的不同。  
原本按照当时科学家的计算，我们这十几个人最后都会变成同一种人。也就是我哥哥和Hawk后来变成的，一种可以控制自然力量的人。  
很像中古传奇中出现的法师，非常像。我哥哥能够控制风，Hawk则是火。  
但是我呢，实验结束以后什么都没有发生。我还是像以前一样，至少从外表看，没有任何差别。  
十几个人里，只有我一个身上没有什么变化，当时他们像丢垃圾一样把我丢弃了。我虽然依然在那个大学里生活着，可是那些法师要统一接受国家的训练，而我就被人们忽略了。  
那时候起，我就和Hawk还有我哥哥分开了，并且越来越远。那段日子非常地痛苦，我决定要自杀，也正是那个时候，我发现我也拥有特殊能力。  
我把刀划过我的皮肤，但是不会有血液流淌出来。甚至可以看到，我的皮肤会在被划开后的瞬间自动愈合，好像根本没有被划到一样。如果想把手臂整个砍断，就会看到刀穿过手臂，而手臂安然无恙。  
你想看看吗？不想就算了。  
后来我还试着向自己开枪，可是子弹进入我的身体后，竟然会直接穿出，而我的身体没有丝毫的损伤。  
我告诉我哥哥这件事，他让我千万不能说出去。因为一旦被科学家知道，我将会被当成重点研究对象的。也就是那个晚上，我哥哥让我逃走，永远都不要再回去。他在送走我的时候，把母亲给他的玉配也给了我。他还说，Jade和玉一起，一定会平安。我那时候还想着，要把这块玉配一辈子保存。  
我确实成功地逃了出去，因为大学周围的电网对我根本不起作用。我一直跑啊跑，跑到另外一个城市。我那时已经十八岁，没有什么特长，只是不会死。  
怎么办呢？你记得你最初是怎么弄钱的吗？那时候我救了你，可是我那个时候没有人能够救我。人类的欲望几千年来并没有什么变化，都是金钱权势地位和性，一直都是。于是我就开始干那一行，日子倒是过得很平静。  
不过有一天，我听说我的故乡的最后一批实验品全都发了疯，他们曾被称为空想科学时代最完美的实验品，我思考着这件事，就感觉到那些实验品就是与我一起作实验的那一批人。我那个时候才发现自己的预知能力——也就是专注地思考某一件事时，其未来的发展与过去的经过我都会感觉到。是感觉，而不是很明确清晰地看到。  
那些拥有强大力量的人疯狂地摧毁着自己的城市，马上就要杀到我待的这个城市来了。那天下午，城里的人就开始疯狂地逃难。我当然没有逃，并不是因为我感觉到自己不会死，而是因为我的哥哥也在那批发疯的人之中。  
晚上的时候，他们就杀过来了。几乎所有的东西都被他们毁掉了，到处都是冲天的火光和浓烟。我迎着他们走过去，他们仿佛根本没有注意到我的存在。我的哥哥站在那群人中间，无论我怎样呼喊他的名字，他看都不看我一眼。  
我看到Hawk站在人群的最后面，我放开我哥哥冲向他，没想到，他竟然看着我的眼睛，微笑着说他没有发疯。  
我就问他为什么要跟那些疯子一起毁灭这里，他回答说，正是他告诉他们，他看到了一个乐园，他们说也要去看看。  
“乐园？不就是Autism的那首歌吗？”迪达拉对这个奇妙的重合有些惊讶。  
“是的。也许只是个巧合。”蝎子回答，“我们最初遇见的地方，不也叫乐园吗？”  
然后Hawk就推开了我，大声对我说：“我是你儿时的玩伴，也将永远如此而已。”我还是不肯放弃，拉住他不停地问他为什么，他又对我说了一句话，是最后的一句。  
他说，对任何事情都不要有所指望，否则就绝不可能全身而退。  
这算是他的遗言吧。  
闻风而来的政府武装想用大炮之类的东西杀死那些人，结果飞来的飞机都被他们打了下来。  
最后政府只好用了原子弹。  
我当时只听见巨响，然后就昏死了过去，醒来以后已经是近三千年以后了。  
“你昏迷了那么久？”迪达拉插嘴。  
“是的，当时有一个很重要的人为因素控制住了我。”蝎子说完，指着自己的眼睛说，“我的头发和眼睛的颜色都很淡，你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“怎么回事？”  
“被福尔马林泡成这样的颜色，最初的时候是头发栗色的，眼睛是海蓝色，比你的眼睛的颜色深一点。”  
[其实那些颜色是被痛苦洗掉的。]  
没错，我被当成了标本存放了很多很多年，我在醒来以前都没有察觉。后来我得知我被很多很多个科学家研究过，其中就有人发现我身上的时间是扭曲的，我与常人的时间比值也是他们算出来的。  
我醒来的时候，把周围的人吓得半死。他们本来是想把我从福尔马林里弄出来然后安葬的，因为国家发生了暴动，研究我的科学家相继都死了。结果我从那罐子里出来后就醒了。他们尖叫着跑了出去，只有一个人留了下来，那个人后来成了我的养父。他是个很勇敢的男人，我现在还是这么觉得。他帮我掩藏了所有的身份，他是科学家的儿子，但他本人却对科学一点兴趣都没有。  
当时的情况我也记的不是很清楚，我问他我是什么时候开始被制作成标本的，他告诉我是五百年以前。但从我身上的碳含量看，我沉睡的时间是三千年。  
空想科学时代被彻底推翻了，这丑闻被当时的政府彻底掩盖起来，我后来去查一千年前的资料，竟然全部都是空白。所有的资料都显示，我的故乡是一片荒芜人烟的地方，我所经历的一切均不存在。  
他告诉我，我是被某地的考古学家在一个被埋在地下的城市里发现的，因为看起来还像存活着，把所有考古队员都吓了个半死。他们检查了我的全身，又根据DNA来验证我的身份，但是因为资料太久远，又全都被政府抹掉了，他们完全不知道我是谁。我的身体并没有衰老的迹象，但呼吸却已经停止了，他们发现我并没有脑死亡，但他们还是把我制作成了标本。因为我的皮肤几乎无法用刀划开，即使划开还是会瞬间愈合，所以他们没有办法取出我的内脏制作成传统意义上的标本，而是直接，整个人都放进一个巨大的玻璃容器里面。  
我也不知道为什么我当时会一直昏迷不醒，也许当时太过痛苦，宁可在梦里生活也不愿回来了吧。  
“那你怎么又醒过来了呢？”  
“也许是因为我在梦里看见Hawk以前所说过的他的理想。”蝎子耐心地回答，“他说，在荒芜的野外，山沟也好，平原也好，无人之境，我们建起属于自己的房子，像童话里的结局那样快乐地一直生活下去。这个说法很类似于上个世纪的一个中国诗人写的《面朝大海，春暖花开》。”  
“荒野的乐园？”  
“应该就是那个意思。我觉得，那其实就是天下大同。”  
后来的事情就没有最初的那些那么离奇了。我为了报答我的养父，帮助他成为了一个非常富有的人，你知道，我可以预见未来，我知道哪个股票会长，哪张彩票会中奖。股票和彩票都是六千年前最时兴的投机投资方式，而如今人们也依然如此。这也算是一个又一个轮回吧，即便时间不停地走，人们总是以为自己进步了，却总是原地踏步。  
我的养父膝下无子，把我当他亲生儿子看待。  
他死后，我度过了三千年，一直到现在。期间，我遇到了好多次Hawk的转世，他每次出现都带有着对世界的强烈恨意，恨到引发战争。而我，为了帮助他，总是会成为战争里的领导性人物。那也许并不能称为转世，转世轮回是否存在我不知道，只是他们灵魂太相似了，我不得不这么认为。  
“很多次？那么你这一次遇到了吗？”  
“没有遇到。”蝎子笑眯眯地说，“不过你出现了。”说完，他浅浅地吻了一下迪达拉的嘴唇。  
迪达拉满意地闭上了眼睛。但同时他的心里出现了一丝芥蒂，他觉得自己显然是在按照蝎子所希望的演着他过去所爱的那个角色，而蝎子给他的爱，也仅仅存在在那个角色的影子里而已。

#9 Hints of Time  
时间的暗示。  
“从没见过Autism写过那么烂的歌词。”  
“但我很喜欢，非常喜欢。”  
“你总是喜欢傻呼呼的东西。”  
“可你自己不也在听吗？”  
大蛇丸失踪的消息出现在各个新闻网的当日头条，视频上到处可见对Autism成员、经济人的采访，但他们都对此一无所知。他们说他们为此十分焦急，而他们的眼神却透露了他们内心真实的想法。经纪人不忘表示，7月14日的演唱会依然会举办。有少数记者向政府索要讯息，却遭到了拒绝。大蛇丸公开的信息全部都是伪造的，几乎没有人知道他到底有什么样的过去，家人是什么人。有1/12的记者想到向黑道索取消息，但他们得到的答案只是“不清楚情况，持保留意见”，即使记者本人也隶属双十字花会。  
所有的真实都被打压了下来，大蛇丸很快被登记成已故人口。  
夜幕降临。  
“我该回去了。”蝎子的声音，伴随着穿衣的唏唏唆唆声。  
“我想，我这一年都不会再来见你。”  
“以后也不会了吧。”鼬的声音。  
“也许。”蝎子回答，“舍不得我吗？”即使看不到表情也听的出声音中的狡黠。  
“白痴，我又不是你。”鼬的语气依然平淡。  
“不过我还是应该告诉你，”蝎子说道，“无论发生什么你都不要回去，必要的时候我会把你软禁起来，也是为了你好。”  
一片寂静。  
“你一回去就只有死。”蝎子说完，门“砰”的一声关上，回声在寂静的房间里回荡。  
又是良久的沉寂。  
“Bloody，你懂什么……”鼬的声音竟有了波澜。  
他长久地看着眼前的虚无，突然翻了个身，身手摸到放在床头的手机，给经纪人打了一个电话。  
“既然我的吉他老师挂了，你给我再找一个吧。”他说。他没有直接提大蛇丸的名字。  
“不要太拼命，Fort。”男声说道，“你不必要求自己代替大蛇丸的位置。另外两个人可以做得到的。你最近还是好好休息吧。”  
然后就是电话挂掉的啪嚓一声。  
“每个人都是这样……”鼬把手机甩到床头，重新凝视起天花板来。  
“那么快就七年了。”鼬抬起右手臂压到自己的额头上。  
“我真傻。那家伙现在应该已经结婚了吧……”  
斯库尔斯城，King Leoric地下三层，科学技术开发部基因分析科。  
“科长，你快来看！”职员A喊道。  
“最后一段也排列出来了？”被称为科长的人马上跑了过来。  
“你看……”A指着电脑上排列出来的DNA密码子，“很眼熟，不是吗。”  
科长推了一下眼镜，额头上渗出了汗珠，沉默了很久才说道：“这，这不可能是巧合……”  
接下去，鼬做了一个非常奇怪的梦。  
他梦见很久很久前的一个时代里，环境污染严重得几乎没剩下多少自然资源，石油紧缺，地球村政府为了保护现有的人类做出了将世界的一半人口催眠，另一半继续生存的决定。  
他们花言巧语地欺骗大众，说催眠之后人会睡上三百年，三百年后大家醒来，就能看到一个环境完全恢复生机的美好世界。  
他看到那个对自己而言非常非常熟悉的人高兴地拉着自己的手说，他就要被催眠了。然后他走上了升向一个大厦的电梯，向自己拼命地挥手。他觉得自己难过得想哭。  
而实际上被催眠的人全都死了，并且全都是穷人。  
——突然，他被手机的铃声吵醒，是蝎子发过来的短信：  
“你觉得那是真的还是假的？”  
句子的最后还打了一个笑脸的符号。  
鼬想把手机砸了。  
没等他把手机扔出去，蝎子又来了一条短信：  
“风暴公会已经开始抓紧时间找你了，你最近不要出门。人生只有一次，所以请你务必珍惜。”  
“前言不搭后语。”鼬自言自语道。  
他回了一句：“那你呢？”  
过了很久，蝎子回复道：“对我来说，也是一样。”  
蝎子与大蛇丸一直都很疏远，但他们两人却又不知为何时常会聚在一起。  
迪达拉接触社会也依靠了这一点。他在接触社会时经总是非常迷惑，他认为一切都是难以理解的。人也好，事也好，太复杂，他无法给予清晰的解释。蝎子告诉他只要想得简单点就可以了，事情没有那么复杂，可迪达拉却做不到。他时常在给出一个观点后非常清楚自己的观点是错误的，但绝不悔改。他始终是个任性的小孩，不明事理而且有点白痴。血统这东西在智商上似乎对他不起作用。  
但奇怪的是他与蝎子很少吵架。而大蛇丸过去却经常与蝎子抬杠。  
比如，有这么一次，大蛇丸要加入双十字花会，蝎子却建议说最好不要。此时蝎子的家的一楼还有一套真皮沙发和一张玻璃茶几。大蛇丸正坐在蝎子的对面。  
大蛇丸十分不快，蝎子却继续他的陈述：  
“没错，现在双十字代表了一个时代的最强，但难道你认为，双十字可以永远强盛下去，到一千年以后，不，只要一百年以后依然如此吗？”  
“我不像你那样可以活到一切的尽头。”大蛇丸忿忿地回答，“我的人生只有几十年，三位数都不到，你说的。所以我要做的，就是尽量在有生之年做自己想做的事。”  
“以后怎样你都不管吗？”  
“那不是我能够承担的。”大蛇丸说着，看到别处。他在没底气时总是这样，“我也没有自大到可以承担那些东西。”  
“看来我劝不了你了。”蝎子耸了一下肩。  
大蛇丸依然没有直视蝎子的眼睛：“这你早就知道了吧。”  
蝎子没有回答。  
“我知道你指的路可以让我活很久很久，但那对我来说，没太大意义。”大蛇丸站起来，向屋外走去。对他而言，没有必要知道为何蝎子想说服自己。他想也许蝎子想尝试是否能够改变一个人的命运。按他看来，蝎子显然失败了。蝎子根本没有改变历史的能力，他只能麻木地看着，并且看不到自己。  
这点大蛇丸从未对任何人说起。  
确实，人从未停止对真实的探索，但许多人在真实面前选择了止步不前。  
无论是大蛇丸，阿飞还是迪达拉，甚至君主，每个人都问过蝎子同样的问题：  
“时间的尽头是什么？”  
是啊，时间的尽头是什么？自从爱因斯坦建议人们应该抛弃绝对时间的概念之后，人们猛然惊觉，时间是有尽头的。  
可蝎子无法给出答案。  
迪达拉如此问他时，他发觉自己根本无法清楚地表述自己的观点。他本想清楚告诉迪达拉，但曾在回答这个问题时多次顾左右而言他的他，竟然无法表达自己真实的想法。  
“尽头。”蝎子沉吟道，对他而言这太困难了，“这世上有千千万万的人对时间作出各种各样的解释，一个理论建立起来后又被另一个更完善的推翻，长此以往。但他们一直以来都无法真正提出一个绝对的真理，可以拿来解释一切的真理。为什么人们总是找不到真实？这是我没有明白的地方。对于时间的尽头我设想过很多种可能，但认真思考也没能知道到底哪一个才会真正发生。也许我最后会发现我所预料的都不够确切，我想我应该活不到那一天。”  
“那你认为有哪些可能的结果呢？”迪达拉问道。  
“最简单的应当是毁灭，但我想毁灭也正是新生的一种，两者相辅相成，不能算是结果。也可能人们真的能够抛弃一切，天下大同。但那似乎太美好了，只能作为设想，绝不可能。”  
“永恒的乐园？听起来真像天方夜谭。”  
“也可能时间的本质被认清前这个四维空间就等不及要毁灭了。”  
蝎子淡淡地笑了，继续说道：“不过那也没有关系。  
“这宇宙外，也会有别的宇宙。  
“也有生物在探索五维或者六维的世界，我猜。  
“我们不过是渺小的一点罢了，听起来似乎非常绝望呢。”  
“我们去看海吧！”蝎子快睡着的时候，突然这么说道。  
迪达拉看着黑暗中蝎子脸骨明晰的轮廓。他不知道蝎子很想告诉他，他那天去找他的时候，在那个山洞里，突然发觉，如果他连他也失去，他就真的一无所有了。  
可蝎子不敢说出来。他听见迪达拉可能的回答是：  
“可你即使失去我也无关紧要。你已经活了2千年或者更久，到我看不到的时空里也存在着。即使我希望你能永远在我的生命中也是不可能的，我会早早死去，你不会。”  
他想到自己会得到如此心痛的答案，这让他不敢再前进一步。迪达拉与他有太多不同。迪达拉在人生的起始就遇到了这个能填补他生命中空白的人，但这填补却不是相互的。  
蝎子会继续去寻找能填补他空白的人，在这漫长的寻找过程的尾声，可以不再孤独。

我们去看海吧 如果这世上还有海的话  
我们来相爱吧 如果可以不受伤害的话  
我们快放弃吧 如果可以不后悔的话  
我们早就知道结局了不是吗 我们都太傻  
看着自己那么多眼泪飞洒 如果开始的时候 放手 最后一定不会哭吗  
信誓旦旦时看不见分别的挣扎 真心相对时听不见谎言的虚假  
你看的到真实吗 还是视力太差  
你看到海了吗  
——摘自Autism第一张专辑《少年的永远》中第五首歌《海上飞行员》

七月很快到来。几乎所有的信息网络上都在播放这场演出的广告，Autism的公司在宣传上作足了功夫。  
“不想去看吗？正好在你回去的前一天。”蝎子问迪达拉。  
“随便。”迪达拉回答。他其实不太想去。“我不喜欢D.Caster。”他补充道。[因为你说过，除了他你谁都不认可。]  
“是嘛。”蝎子说，“我要了比较前面的位置。”  
“你以前，有跟别人一起去听过演唱会吗？”迪达拉问。  
蝎子回忆了一下，说：“歌剧是听过不少，但是演唱会确实是第一次。”  
“跟什么人呢？”迪达拉进一步接近了不必要听到的答案。人们总是在知道会得到什么答案时还是要亲自确认，以加深不必要的伤害，然后证明自己是最值得怜悯的，其实这对双方都是一种压迫。迪达拉当时还不明白这一点。  
“朋友啊。各种朋友。”蝎子含糊地回答道。  
直到他们到达现场，演唱会即将结束，在人群不断的尖叫声中，蝎子才贴着迪达拉的耳朵说：  
“同样的事情，不同的人陪在身边，感觉是完全不同的，明白吗。”他的眼睛在黑暗的夜里显得异常水亮，“没错，比较总是存在，但每个人有特别的地方，这种微妙的差别，我感觉得到。”  
“我为什么要回去呢？”迪达拉的眼睛也非常水亮，但那是分泌眼泪致使的。  
“你有必须背负的责任。”蝎子说道，他的声音在会场震耳欲聋的音乐声中显得非常微薄，但换过鼓膜的迪达拉听得非常清楚。  
这时，鼬要开始唱压轴曲目了，人们的尖叫声，特别是女人的尖叫声，锋利得可以划破天空，让所有的光芒集中到鼬一人的身上。所有人齐声尖叫着“Caster”，没有人想到那个名字意思是调味瓶，它的全部意义就是那个正站在舞台上的人。  
“不能不背吗？”迪达拉不敢看蝎子的眼睛。  
蝎子注视着舞台上的鼬，良久没有回答。  
“如果可以不背的话，可以活下去吗？”  
“我可以抛弃一切，你为什么不可以？”迪达拉的嗓音有些激动。  
“迪达拉，你已经不是一个孩子了。”蝎子回答，“你已经长大了。总有些事要去背起来，即使你并不愿意。”  
“真操蛋，人总是用一生去换一些无聊的东西。”  
“但是你只能那样活着，去面对乏味得令人绝望的生活，还是要活下去。这是命运，我所看到的，都是命运。”  
“你的命运又是什么？”  
“遇见你，然后遇到下一个你，不停反复，直到死去。我可以选择想做的任何事，除了死。还有，我一直隐瞒的，背负着永不实现的梦想。”  
“什么？”  
“那是世上最沉重的十字架，上天赐给我长久的生命，就是为了让我一人承担它。”  
“你的梦想？”  
“我告诉过你的，那是全人类的梦想。很无聊的，比你的一生还要无聊。但依然要尽可能一直活下去，看着这个世界发展。可它到底发展得如何，好也好坏也好，与我无关。”  
鼬的那句“闭上你的嘴 扔掉你的一切”进入迪达拉空白的脑海，久久不离去。  
迪达拉选择抛弃了自己的一切，却是要说服自己接受这样一个现实：  
他总是要成为一个会长的，他总是要在物欲横流的尘世摸爬滚打的，即便他有可以逃避的居所，他也只能把它放在回忆之中。  
这正是“回忆”这种东西的优势。它是最永恒的东西，把时间顺序完全打乱，仅仅呈现出美好的一面，所以它总是完美的。人们在想到时间的不永恒性时，回忆起过去，也会感到无比的慰藉。  
#10 A Stooge of Devil  
魔鬼的走狗。  
“我说过，Hawk总是在战火中生活的吧。”蝎子在送迪达拉回斯库尔斯的路上，说道，“他每次出现都会伴随着战争，我就会成为将军或元首，保护他。我以此隐藏自己的身份，地位越高，越不会有人怀疑。[可战争一但濒临结束，他便会死去。]从未失手。当然，有时他也会死在我的手上。这样重复了多少次，我都记得的。我从来都不担心，因为他还会回来。他每一次回来，总是生灵涂炭。他应是神的孩子，也就是魔鬼。”  
“你想说，他来了，是吗。”  
“是的。但这次，也许是最后一次。即使以后可能会再遇到相似的喜欢引起战争的灵魂，肯定都不会再像他那样残忍。”  
“他是魔鬼，那你呢。”  
“我吗。”蝎子嘴角划出一道弧线，自嘲道，“魔鬼的走狗。”  
蝎子送还迪达拉后在一楼被我爱罗的手下拦住了去路。他被带到我爱罗的办公室。那里所有的家具都是紫檀木质地，我爱罗坐在办公桌对面的猪皮沙发上等他。他清楚地看到我爱罗手里拎着一块玉，一块他非常熟悉的玉。两人相隔半米站着。  
“坐。”我爱罗说着，把玉举在蝎子面前，仔细观察蝎子的表情，“这是你的东西吧。”  
“是的。”蝎子没有回避。他坐在了我爱罗的对面。  
“告诉我这里面的DNA序列到底是什么东西，我可以把这个还给你。”我爱罗在这个与自身有严重厉害关系的人面前竟表现出友好的态度。  
“一种难以控制的杀伤性武器，看起来比核武器优越，性能却没有核武器好。”蝎子直视着我爱罗的眼睛。  
“杀伤性武器？”我爱罗迷惑了。他看到的仅仅是DNA的密码子，却不是武器构造图。  
“生化武器，把里面的DNA排序移植到人身体的任意某个部位的所有细胞上，那个部位就能够有操纵自然力量的能力。一般会用手。”蝎子回答，陈述事实并不是他的强项，“不过这种部分基因突变会损伤神经细胞，被移植过的人都会发疯，到时候就难以控制了。我看这东西完全没有你们的武器先进。”  
“希望你讲的是真话。”我爱罗把玉配扔给蝎子，蝎子一把抓住，放进裤袋。  
“研究了那么久竟然是这样的结果，很让你失望吧。”蝎子对已站起身的我爱罗说。  
“我想你误会了一件事，”我爱罗回答，“我最主要的任务是研究药物，而不是武器。”  
“那么你知道那个病吗？”蝎子微笑着问道。  
我爱罗停下了脚步，说：“当然，现在所有的特效药都是我们做的。”  
“那么，你们从西部运回来的最佳疫苗配方被风暴公会拦截了，你也应该知道咯？”蝎子微笑着说道。  
听到这句话，我爱罗的瞳孔猛然缩小，没等他回答，突然有一个身穿黑衣的工作人员冲进门来在我爱罗的耳边说了什么，我爱罗的表情慢慢镇静了下来。  
他挥了挥手让黑衣人出去。  
“不愧是预言师。”我爱罗说道，“他们提出的要求想必你也知道了，那么你想我们怎么做？”  
“让本国与邻国开战。”蝎子毫不犹豫地给了这样的答案，“君主和总统那边我来煽动就行了，你们所要做的，仅仅只是在内部提拔迪达拉就可以了。”  
“这场战争不用我们干涉？”  
“在必要的时候再动手。”蝎子回答。  
“看来这一切都是蝎子一手策划的。”我爱罗沉思道，“先把鼬留在本国引诱风暴公会来调查，然后将鼬塞进Autism这个属于我们会的乐队，让风暴公会对我们下手，使本来就恶化的关系进一步激化。他利用了我们和鼬，就是为了引起战争。一旦有了战争，推翻老政权也确实不是难事……”  
“不愧是熟手。但话虽这么说，依然看不清他的真正动机。”他想。  
他说：“那么，请记得把我的疫苗配方还给我。”  
“我尽力而为。”蝎子站了起来，对我爱罗微微一笑，离开了房间。这一笑让我爱罗心里没了底，他一等蝎子离开，就派人去找鼬。但此时，鼬已被蝎子软禁了起来。  
蝎子轻而易举地说服了议会和民众，对他来说这不算什么。  
在本国流行的疾病成了他游说的最大武器，这种疾病被称为SCLaza，潜伏期为28天，病发时全身变灰，长满疮，呼吸困难。用药只能延长潜伏期，一旦发病就必死无疑。  
这种病出现时就引起过大范围恐慌，传染性虽然不及天花，但死状惨不忍睹。  
战争在一夜之间就爆发了，但对本国的居民并没有太大影响，日子依然平淡，只是时常会有各种战报出现在通讯网上。别的国家都大力地抨击本国的这次军事行动，但谁都知道，他们不过是眼馋而已。置身世外的他们无法体会到战争的痛苦，这并不是几个画面几句话就可以让人身临其境的。  
而蝎子，则站上了国防部的顶端，他做着过去做过很多次的事情，但他清楚这一次有多么不同。他故意延长了战争的时间，慢慢地在邻国推进，令一方面早已把双十字花会研制出SCLaza的疫苗配方的赝品送到政府机构。鼬被他藏在绝好的地方，但他并不知道，鼬始终在伺机逃离。  
蝎子最终明白Hawk的灵魂会彻底消逝正是因为自己太过在乎他不想放弃他，可这已是后话了。越是不想放手却越容易溜走，最后不过也只是自己一个人黯然神伤。蝎子总是选择自我摧残，但他并不知道这也正是自己伤害别人的方式。正如鼬所言，人与人存在就是为了互相伤害，这是多么令人绝望的真实。  
不愿放弃希望的人们选择了相信亚特兰蒂斯和百暮大的存在，而这正是人类绝望的集中体现。SCLaza正是这样一种让人绝望的病症，并不仅仅是它，还有很多很多与人类作对的生物，它们试图告诉人类绝望的意义，却被人类潜意识地回绝了。人们宁可看不到真实，也不愿让希望之火熄灭。渺小而卑微的人类只能如此而存活下去，他们中的很多人到死都没有看到所谓的真实。  
为何理应绝望的人类不愿意接受绝望呢？相反，人们选择了信仰，即使那完全不科学。  
在蝎子手下研究SCLaza疫苗的手鞠在某个深夜突然打电话问蝎子这个问题。  
蝎子回答说，那是因为人类有理想。  
至于悲观绝望的你，现在为什么那么痛苦呢……因为你最为重要的，标志你不同于他人的理想，正在离你而去。当它完全离开你的时候，你离死亡也就不远了。  
这就是SCLaza，还有史上所有的高致命流行疾病的意义。  
迪达拉在双十字花会平步青云，但他飞速的前进引来了许多长年不得志的老会员的不满。裂痕正在无声地滋长，最高四人委员会并不在乎。  
少年的迪达拉最终还是迷失在成人的世界里。他已经19岁，头发始终没有剪掉，胡须已经日渐浓密，脸骨变得硬朗多了，目光也不像最初那样沉静阴冷，而是忧郁。纲手为他介绍了门当户对的女朋友，很快两人订了婚。迪达拉已决定不拒绝任何世俗意义上理所当然的事情。与蝎子的分离让他日渐清醒，而这也许又是新的沉迷。人们总是在沉迷一件事后清醒过来，以为自己已经逃离了陷阱，却没想到这世界本身就是个陷阱。人活在世上时常感觉到自己是一颗孤独的行星，就像苏联发射的斯普特尼克卫星上的那条狗，渴望脱离地心引力，而又不得不沿着原先的轨道运行。  
在战争尾声，蝎子曾暗地里回国一次，因为他预感鼬出逃了。可待他回去之时，鼬已经逃走了。他并没有怪罪帮忙看管的人，只是望着空空荡荡的房间出神。  
这时他在大脑里与Hawk的灵魂进行了最后的一次对话。  
他在记忆之门前看到的Hawk早已不像他送走的那一个又一个Hawk那样年轻英俊，他衰老了，无比的衰老，牙齿掉光，头发花白稀疏，皱纹布满了脸庞，他告诉蝎子，他不能继续陪伴他了。  
“我很明白，这世上没有人能够承受世界变迁的痛苦。因此我给了你一个使命，让你不能抛弃理想，支持你活着走下去，而不是一直在那个废墟里沉睡，直到世界毁灭。”  
Hawk的声音也衰老了，像一台破旧的老唱机，不停地打颤。  
“我本想支持你活下去，但我现在已经走不动了，你看，我的时间已经走到了尽头，但你还没有。我知道这对你而言会是双重的痛苦，但也请你继续坚持。”  
“我知道你不属于这个世界，一点也不。但你也必须活下去。”  
蝎子对Hawk爽朗地笑了：“我明白。”  
他继续说道：“活着是一种责任，对别人而言如此，对我而言也是。我爱你，这从未改变过。”  
Hawk也笑了，他苍白的脸上皱纹格外得深：“看来你还是不明白。没有人能将同样的事经历两次，爱情尤是如此。你爱的不过是一个幻影，还有，你依然不明白责任的意义。”  
“你非回去不可吗？”蝎子无视了Hawk的回答，指了一下Hawk后面的那扇巨大的门，它已微微敞开，里面强烈的光骤然照在年老的Hawk身上，让蝎子看不清他的表情。  
他没有回答，而是点了点头，消失在光芒之中。  
“老混蛋，到最后也不肯给我真正的答案。”  
蝎子的手机响了，他突然缓过神来。迪达拉的号码。  
“大叔，听说你回国了，不来看看我？”他的声音永远活力充沛。  
“恩，没办法去看你了，马上要回前线去。”他回答。  
“那就算啦。”迪达拉说着，想要挂电话。  
“等等！”蝎子大声喊了出来，把迪达拉吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”迪达拉问。  
“也许以后我都不会去见你了，没机会了。”  
这句话，让迪达拉心里咯噔了一下。  
“我们都只是命运的牵线木偶而已。如果你我能在另一个世界相遇，也许会有一个好结局。”蝎子说着，靠到了门柱上。他面对着鼬住过的房间，那墙上满是痛苦的抓痕。  
“你这个性无论到哪里去都是一样的。你无法抛弃过去，我们一样不会有结果。”迪达拉的声音，在瞬间冷漠了起来。这才是他的真面目，他的内心始终沉闷而忧郁，即使努力做出快乐的样子，他也依然会在静坐时突然开始哭泣，或是突然用头用手拼命地撞击墙壁，也许这都是他精神病的后遗症，即使是药物也无法消除。  
“也对。我是命运为了捉弄人而制作的傀儡，但你不是。如果有一天，我可以找到乐园，我就回来看你。”  
“不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“即使你回来，你也不会爱上我。你还想再伤害我吧。最初不爱，最后自然也不会爱。这不是可以扭转的，也就是你说的命运。[可是只有我能与你势均力敌。]”  
“是吗。”蝎子说完，沉默着听电话那头略带呜咽的声音。  
他的手指捻着衣角说道：“我有一个东西会寄到你那里去。请你为我保管，能保管多久，就保管多久。”  
“サヨナラ。”他说。  
迪达拉没有回答，而是摁掉了电话。

#11 the world doesn't have eternity  
没有永恒的世界。  
“蝎子，你知道吗，我的家乡每年春天都会举办盛大的花会，人们用灿烂美丽的花朵装饰城市的每一个角落，让你看不到痛苦与阴暗。  
“若你死了，你会前往一个有着永无休止的花会的地方。我祝福你。”  
上一个鼬，也就是倒数第二个Hawk，曾对蝎子这样说道。蝎子已经记不得他的名字。后来，在蝎子的回忆里，也一样找不到鼬的事情。  
这句话，简直就是诅咒。  
那是一个阳光明媚的下午，鼬觉得正是应该归乡的日子。鼬在途中不停地想以前的事情。有一个叫佐助的人，在他生命中，扮演了至关重要的角色。他们偶然相遇，又偶然相爱，然后出于客观理由分开。  
他知道终究没有人能再束缚他们，可他们也不能再像以前那样在一起生活了。鼬所做的一切都是为了佐助，却并不是为了与他在一起。  
鼬不在乎。没有一个人可以跟随另一个人一生一世，总要分开，或早或晚，鼬曾希望他们永不分离，最终却做出了那样的选择。  
他在邻国的边境寻找佐助的身影。他什么东西都没有带，除了疲惫的身心和封存的记忆。  
这里到处都是战争的残骸，但他相信佐助还活着。他想佐助一定依然住在这个他过去曾住过的地方。可谁都没有留下他的东西，过去住过的房子也变成了废墟。  
他想象着佐助已经有了可爱的孩子，有了贤惠的老婆，有了完整的家庭，和落魄的他截然不同。  
他想象着，想象着，在废墟中前进的途中，听见了一声枪响，他被莱福枪射穿了肺部。他死时也不知道是谁杀的他，他的意识随恐惧与惊愕一同消失。他仅仅是死于恐惧的村民对外来者的惧怕，这惧怕还将持续很多年。  
他到死也没有再看到佐助。他们确实永不分离了。可他们也永远地分离了。  
新世纪即将到来时，战争结束，同时本国国内也发安生了暴动，发起者自然是蓄谋已久的双十字花会。投入了大量兵力到邻国的政府立刻败下阵来，君主不得已在议会上签署了权力移交书。  
蝎子站在君主的后面，目光留意的却是坐在双十字花会会长位置的迪达拉。迪达拉的脖子上挂了蝎子寄给他的玉，雕着龙的玉。  
迪达拉也看着蝎子，但很快就把目光移开了。  
蝎子在君主签完名字以后一步上前，用藏在袖子里的剑砍下了君主的头颅，鲜红的动脉血一下子喷射出来，溅到周围人的身上，把所有人吓了一跳。  
蝎子没有等众人反应过来，就向出口逃窜了出去，整个过程中，都没有看迪达拉一眼。骚动的人群没有来得及抓住他，他掀翻了上前阻止他逃亡的几个近卫军，阿飞立即接应，议院里的所有人都应该听到了从议院外面传来的高动力引擎海陆空三用机的巨大声响。  
迪达拉在混乱的会场中不停地幻听，这与他的鼓膜没有关系。他听见鼬的歌声，阴郁而沉稳。直到他突然从席位上站起来，会场安静下来之前，他反复听见一个用他熟悉的方言念出来的词，那是蝎子的声音。  
ヒースの樂園。  
意思是荒野的乐园。  
他的脸上露出不易察觉的恬淡笑容。  
蝎子还是按照自己看到的未来行动了。他明白自己不可能带迪达拉到任何地方去，任何。  
拿到雕龙的玉佩的迪达拉要履行自己的责任了，他要撑起一个国家了。如今的他，即便置身黑暗，也不再哭泣。  
一切都要被时间掩埋。人的生命中有太多东西是必须在过程中扔掉的，不是所有的东西能够陪伴自己达到最后。能证明的，只是他的记忆，证明他对蝎子的爱。他决定去在身上纹一条龙，连同他的记忆一起带到坟墓里去。  
是这一辈子，而不是带到下一轮回。  
“会长，不，总统先生，请您下达追杀蝎子的命令。”稻草人突然上前，说道。他以为迪达拉会露出哀伤的神色，可没有。  
迪达拉平静地回答说：“好的，交给你了。”  
他觉得自己差点就忘记了，蝎子不会死，他一定会回来的。几十年，几百年，几千年，也许那时已经儿女绕膝，也可能是下个世纪。  
他对他的爱是一个十分漫长的过程，并非出于偶然，也没有契机。  
蝎子没有退路，所以只能一直往前走。他没有回头，迪达拉也没有。  
即使每一次都会是毁灭性的打击，迪达拉也想再看看他。  
他相信，总有那么一天，他能找到那个乐园。

两千年前，某考古队在一个干涸的巨大的地洞中寻找史前遗迹。  
几个工作人员搬开一块挡住他们去路的大石后，发现一个赤身裸体横躺着的男人，栗色头发，白种人。人群躁动起来。  
“快来看啊！这里有一个死尸！”  
“我来看看……他还活着！”  
“不可能，在这封闭的地底……他的呼吸已经停止了！”  
“可他看起来跟活着一样……我们快去给他检查一下！”  
“…………”  
“……”  
……  
…

The End  
完。

后记：  
只算是小小的说明。  
本想写得更为轻松愉快一些，却因为自己的原因没有办法继续了。  
本来应该再细致地写的，也因为自己的原因没有办法继续了。  
我想，像我这样经历匮乏的孩子还是没有办法深入地思考人生问题。  
我努力拷问自己的灵魂，却得不到一点答案。  
也许我要在消磨完一生时才能得到我想要的答案，这是没有捷径的。  
能够看完的人们，我万分地感谢你们。衷心希望你们能够在我这篇愚作中得到一些更为深入的思考。  
樱庭光 2005年12月至2006年7月


End file.
